Rescue Misson: Save Hinata
by DragonoftheEastblue
Summary: Naruto and Hinata have finnaly found each other, but suddenly they get into a fight! naruto knows in his heart that hinata would not hate him and with the help of his friends, finds out that hinata was kidnapped. Full summary in 1st chap.Summaryspace2smal
1. Chapter 1: Secret Love

Summary

Naruo and Hinata have finnaly found each other, but suddenly they get into a fight! naruto knows in his heart that hinata would not hate him and with the help of his firends, he finds out that hinata was kidnapped. Naruto and the rest of team Kurenai have a feeling hey know who's responsible. old friends have come to setle the score. NaruHina, some SasuSaku and ShikaTem

how this stroy came to be

one night i was sleeping under a tree at my house in the country side, i had the most amazing dream! this story is the dream i dreamt that night. i woke up and despertly found some paper to write it all down before i forget. Many fan fics that I will write in the future will be based on dreams that i have had. hope you will enjoy it!

RESCUE MISSON: SAVE HINATA

Chapter 1: Secret Love

It was a peaceful day in Konoha, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the scars of war were slowly healing. A month ago, Akatsuki had launched a full scaled assault on the village and held it as hostage along with all of its citizens and shinobi. All accept one. Naruto was outside of the village at the time and was able to defeat all of Akatsuki's members. Unfortunatly, their leader Pein ecaped. Naruto did not go after him, he knew that he was not yet strong enough to defeat Pein. Many died in that battle, one of which was Jiraiya at the hands of Pein. Though Naruto lost a good friend and mentor, he did gain he old friend and rival, Uchiha Sasuke.

After the battle, Naruto was made the new candidate for 6th Hokage and would be made the new Toad Sage in a few months time after he learned his new responsibilities. He was praised as a hero and was finally getting the respect he disserved.

Naruto was sitting on a park bench, and in his arms was someone he never thought would be there; Hinata. Hinata had told him her feelings for him before he fought Akatsuki's forces, and it had given him a boost to his shaky resolve. Since then they have been going out, making sure that no one found out about it.

'Neji and Hinata's father would skin me alive if they found out' thought Naruto kissing Hinata tenderly. Hinata broke away from Naruto and gazed into his blue eyes "I just noticed something" giggled Hinata, "your kiss tastes like oranges". Naruto gave her a strange look "Really? I thought it would have tasted like ramen". They both laughed and melting back into each other. "It's such a nice night" said Hinata "let's go for a walk near the water fall". "Fine by me!" grinned Naruto, bringing his arm around Hinata's shoulders and walking down the path.

The moon was full, casting an ivory glow upon everything. Fireflies fluttered in the warm late spring evening, the water shining the moon's reflection, and sakura leaves floating in the breeze.

Naruto and Hinata walked next to the stream and gazed into the night sky.

"Suge! Look at all those stars!" said Naruto in utter amazement. "Hai" agreed Hinata. Suddenly something caught her eye. Beautiful lotus flowers were floating down stream. Hinata knelt down to pick one up. "They smell so nice" she praised bringing the flower to her nose. Naruto picked up his own lotus, "Your right" he agreed, "Their quite beautiful too".

Hinata turned, gazed at him with a slight amount of jealously. "But…" he continued, "Their nothing compared to you". He took the purple flower and placed it into Hinata's long black hair. Hinata blushed and fell into his arms, pressing her warm lips against his, savoring their sweet citrus taste. Their tongues rubbing together, exploring each other mouths. Naruto, sucking on Hinata's bottom lip and then slowly pulling away. "Hey…" grinned the blond shinobi, "You taste like blueberries". Hinata's face began to turn crimson, 'He's so romantic, this is better than I imagined it would be' she thought.

They continued to walk down stream, giggling about their fruity kisses. Hinata titled her head to look at Naruto. "You know,,," she began, "We're going to have to come clean about this". Naruto almost keeled over. "N-Nani?" he stammered in shock, "We've only been going out for 2 weeks, shouldn't we wait a little longer or even better not at all?" The Hyuuga ninja sighed, "I knew you would say that but don't you think that it would be better if everyone knew?" "Nope" "Same here" Naruto and Hinata started at each other for 10 seconds then started laughing. "If you didn't want them to know, why did you say you wanted to?" he laughed. "I don't know!" she giggled" Naruto grinned and threw his arms around Hinata's waist. "For scaring the crap out of me, I'm gonna tickle you" "N-no HAHAHA- please Naruto-kun I'm really ticklish!"

They both fell onto the soft green grass rolling around, laughing with out a care in the world. Hinata was on top of Naruto, their noses touching and the cheeks flushed. Their lips met and entered their own world. All problems seemed to vanish instantly and their mouths wrestled with each other. Naruto's lips descended to Hinata's neck taking deep breathes through his nose talking in the smell of her skin. Hinata was kissing Naruto's forehead and began sucking on his ear. They lost each other but soon their lips met again. They slowly broke away and gazed into each other's eyes, checks burning red as fire. "That…was…amazing…Naruto-kun" breathed Hinata. Naruto just grinned slyly then started to laugh. Hinata looked at him with a puzzled look, began to laugh herself. "W-What's so funny Naruto-kun?" "Hee hee, oh nothing," he said with a toothy grin, "It's just I never thought that you could do something as sucking on my ear"

Hinata's face was flushed again. Then suddenly Naruto sat up and placed Hinata facing him and reached in his shirt. He pulled out one of his most prized possessions, the necklace that once belonged to the First Hokage.

"Hinata, as a sign of my love for you, I give you this necklace" Hinata was taken aback. Naruto had told her about how he won the bet between himself and Lady Hokage for this necklace. "B-But Naruto-kun, you worked so hard to get it. You really don't-" Hinata was cut off by Naruto's finger on her lips. "Shhhhhhh" he whispered, "I know that, but this a gift from me to you. It's my lucky charm and I think the crystal really sets off your eyes" Hinata smiled and began to blush, "A-Arigatou Naruto-kun" "Don't mention it" he replied. He brought his arm around Hinata's head to place the necklace onto her neck. Naruto looked at the neck to make sure it was in place; however when his eyes moved down Hinata's neck to see the end of the necklace was in between her breasts…

"N-N-Naruto, daijoubu?!" Without warning, Naruto was sent flying nearly 25 feet, face as red as the blood coming out of his nose. "I'm ok…ok…ok…ok" wheezed the blonde ninja. After a few minutes they began to continue walking down the path. They soon began to embrace each other. "I love you" whispered Hinata, her arms rapped around Naruto, pressing her head into his chest. "I love you too" he replied hugging her with one arm around her waist and the other across her shoulder. "I promise…" "Nani?" asked Hinata, lifting her head. "I promise," continued Naruto, "that I will protect you, till the die I die" Hinata eyes widen and began to blush, 'Does he really mean that? Is he…proposing to me??!' and then (unsurprisingly), Hinata passed out.

The moon shined down on the village, illuminating the streets making it easy for Naruto to walk to Hinata's house. He had her in his arms, one arm under her legs and the other across her back and holding close. His trademark orange jacket was draped over her, keeping her warm from the rapidly cooling evening. The street began to angle upwards as Naruto arrived at the Hyuuga estate. He noticed movement in the main lounge, 'That's gotta be Neji and Hinata's old man. Better go through the window' thought Naruto. He leaped onto the gate then began to scale the wall of the house to Hinata's room window.

It was surprisingly unlocked. Naruto walked to Hinata's bed and gentle put her down. He thought if he should take his jacket back or not but then shook his head "Better not wake her" he whispered. He bent down to kiss her goodnight, when she rolled over causing Naruto to fall on top of her. Hinata awoke to find the man she loved in a position she had only dreamed about. "N-Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" her face had gone completely read at this point. "Gome gome!" cried Naruto rising to his feet quickly, "I went to kiss ya goodnight but I fell over" expecting Hinata to hit him, to his surprise she simply giggled. "Naruto-kun," she began, "would you like to come over to my house for lunch tomorrow?"

Naruto nearly had a heart attack. "N-No wait!" said Hinata, realizing in her poor explanation. "My father and Neji-niisan are going to be away for a few days, the house will be all to myself so…" Suddenly Naruto's warm lips were on hers, "Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Hinata melting into him, not wanting it to end. "Bye" said Naruto kissing Hinata one last time and dashed out the window. She ran to the window, watching him leap from tree to tree and then vanishing into the night. Hinata's checks were red and her heart was bounding. A smile began to spread across her face, "See you" she whispered.

She was oblivious of the fact that a strange ninja was hiding in a tree not too far from the estate, with a horrible grin on his face. "I knew they were together" he hissed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Who is this mysterious ninja? Is he friend or foe? Did Naruto really propose to Hinata? Srry Guys he didn't propose, but i think he will. The next chapter could take quite a while because I'm so busy with school, home projects, work, sleeping, eating and video games. But do not worry, I have a goal with this story, to get it dfont in under 6 months, with determination, your reviews (and a little help from above) my first fanfic will be done.

I am open to requests and ideas.

oh ya and please review, prefirably good but if you have bad comments, at least tell me what i did wrong and some tips to make it better.


	2. Chapter 2: Torn Heart

Author's Note

to all my readers forgive me for talking so long but i have 3 good reasons why it took as long as i did to upload the next chapter. 1, writers block, 2 privicy/computer usage and 3, i didn't know how to upload a new chapter. another thing, my chapter are quiet short but that should after chp 3, its just that i have to end the chap at a very sepenful state so that people will read on. its just my style. Also, the 3rd chapter may take even longer becuase im going to write some Christmas Oneshots for, well, Christmas! without ferther adu, enjoy Rescue Misson: Save Hinata chapter 2: Torn Heart.

Chapter 2: Torn Heart

Naruto walked home with a spring in his step. 'Oh life is sooooooooooooooooooooo good!' He shouted in mind, 'I can't wait for tomorrow! The entire day alone with Hinata! The entire day alone…' A though came over Naruto causing his face become crimson. 'She, she isn't…does she? Is she planning for us to have sex?' Naruto shook his head.

'No way!, Hinata isn't that kind of girl! She just wants to be alone, but tonight she sucked on my ear, no to mention I kept her waiting for so long'. The blond ninja scratched the back of his head, a part of his mind wanted that to happen but another part was slightly afraid. It would be his first time and for years he had decided that Sakura would be his first.

He still hadn't adapted to all this, Hinata confessing her feelings for him, the battle for Konoha, Sasuke back in the village, his new duties as Toad Sage.

'_**Well I didn't see this coming! You're more innocent than u look Kit'**_

Naruto looked down at his stomach and hit it with his fist. 'Shut up old fox! I don't want to hear your comments!'

The Kyuubi laughed, '_**Well, if you want any advice about sex, ask me. I know more that ero-sennin. Don't bother reading the crap he writes in his books'**_

Naruto's face saddened hearing his fallen godfather's name. 'Say his name with respect fuzz face, and don't worry, I'm not going to read from his books'

'_**Good, now let's begin! First you want to-'**_

'And I'm not going to take advice from you either' barked Naruto cutting off the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi shrugged, '_**Suit yourself' **_as Naruto unlocked the door to his apartment. His apartment was a lot cleaner and nicer than is used to be. Since the defeat of Akatsuki, Naruto was being paid a lot. He used the money to buy better appliances, table, chairs, and a bed with a softer mattress. But he did use a large amount of the money to buy a bigger cabinet to keep all the instant ramen. He opened the fridge and pulled one of the instant ramen containers and set it aside. He set some water to boil and then sound dug into his meal.

'_**Ya know…' **_said the demon fox, '_**You should be eating healthier food than that'**_

Naruto stopped eating and cocked an eye brow, "Since when did you care about my dietary habits?"

'_**I don't. I'm just saying that your mate will probably get annoyed cooking you ramen for the rest of your lives'**_

Good thing Naruto had stop eating or he would have choked. "Y-You mean marriage? Baka! I'm not planning to marry her just yet. We're only 18 for cryin' out loud!" he cried out causing the bowl of ramen to fall over pouring into his lap.

"OWOWOWOW!! KUSO KUSO KUSO!!! HOT HOT HOT!" screamed the blonde jinchûriki, jumping all over the room trying to get out of his paints. The Kyuubi was rolling around in his cage, laughing hysterically.

'_**HAHAHAHAHA! You truly brighten up my day Kit' **_

Naruto finally got his pants off and began inspecting his lower half, making sure nothing was burned (especially you-know-what). After letting out his breath, he pulled out a pair of black matabiki from his closet. He began to clean up the mess he had made and tossed the bowl into the sink not bothering to clean it. He took the pair chopsticks on the floor and threw them like kuinais at a wanted poster of Pein, hitting both of the eyes dead centre. Naruto jumped onto his bed and slide his hands under his head, staring at the ceiling.

'Wonder what Hinata has in mind for tomorrow?' he wondered, slowly closing his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up at the sound of his alarm clock. He groaned and rolled over to shut it off and tried to fall asleep again.

'_**OI! Wake up Kit'!' **_shouted Naruto's furry roommate.

"Mmnhn…Just five more minutes…." He groaned.

'_**You have to get to Hinata's house' **_chirped the fox in a mocking tone.

With surprising speed, Naruto leapt from his bed, set up his breakfast, got undressed and hopped into the shower, threw on some clothes and practically swallowed his ramen whole.

"Ok let's go!" he shouted causing him to choke on the remaining ramen in him mouth.

The Kyuubi chuckled. Naruto decided to check himself out in his full length mirror to make sure he looked his best for Hinata. He wore a short sleeved black shirt with orange flames at the bottom stretching upward. On his hands he had black ANBU knuckle gloves with a small plate of steel over the top of the hand for deflecting kunais and shurikens. His pants were also black with the same design as his shirt.

He fixed his hair, locked the door and set off. As Naruto strolled down the streets of Konoha, an idea crossed his mind, 'I should get Hinata some flowers and a box of chocolates'. He turned the corner and headed for Ino's family flower shop. Ino was out side her shop fixing the windowsill flower boxes, out of the corner of her eye she saw Naruto approaching.

"Yo Naruto! Ogenki desu ka?" she asked.

"Yo Ino, I'm ok. Say, do you have any orchids?"

"Hai. Wait at the desk I'll get them for you"

Naruto waited at the front desk leaning against it, thinking about Hinata. The sound of foot steps behind knocked him out of his day dream.

"Here you are Naruto that will be ¥100" said Ino.

"Arigatou Ino-chan" said the blonde turn for the door.

"Hey Naruto…" said the kunoichi medic.

"?"

"Who are you buying flowers for?"

If Naruto was his old self he would have panicked and tried to find a way out of the conversation. But Naruto had changed as stayed calm.

"They're for a grave" he lied.

"Oh…" she replied, face saddening slightly, knowing exactly who the flowers were for.

"Well I gotta go. Ja ne!"

"Ja ne"

Naruto walked into the village's shopping district for the local pastry shop. He soon found what he was looking for; luckily, it hadn't been destroyed by the war. Naruto steeped into the shop.

"Konnichi wa" said Naruto.

The shop clerk turned around a blushed slightly as to who had entered her store.

"Konnichi wa Naruto-sama. What brings you here today?" she asked.

"I want to buy a box of chocolates. You know, the ones you buy on Valentine's Day"

"Ohhhhhhh?" she replied, noticing the bouquet of orchids in his left hand. "For a lady friend? Your girlfriend. I see, what's her name so I can write it on the box"

Naruto blushed, "No no! She's just a friend!"

"Riiiiiiight" grinned the clerk.

Naruto paid for the chocolates and left the pastry shop. He decided to take a short cut through and ally to make better time. What a sight he saw. Shikamaru was outside a women's clothes shop, with his arms full of bags and not looking as annoyed as he usually would be in a situation like this. Naruto decided to make this situation into and opportunity.

"Yo Shikamaru! How's it hanggn'?"

Shikamaru jumped in alarm, he didn't want to be seen like this; as he would put it "It would be too damn troublesome".

"N-Naruto, why the hell are you here?!"

Naruto grinned, "Oh just taking a short cut to a friends place…" Naruto glanced over his friends shoulder to see the beautiful Sand Kunoichi messenger head for the changing rooms.

"Well I knew you two were going out! But I am surprised at what I'm seeing"

Shikamaru cocked and eyebrow, "Seeing me in a women's shop?"

"No, you going we with a woman that you though even more troublesome than other women"

Shikamaru slightly blushed, "Ya well, she's worth it. Kinda long story though-"

He was cut off buy a shopping hitting him square in the face. He tried to keep his balance as he caught the bags straps in his mouth.

"Let's go Shika-kun!" called Temari.

"Dumt cahal meh daght! (Don't call me that!). Gouhha go Nabuho! Behorhe fhy geugts anguree. (Gotta go Naruto! Before she gets angry)" grunted the shadow user.

"HAHAHAHA! Have fun then!" Naruto called.

"URUSEE!!!!" he shouted back.

Naruto laughed and continued on his way to Hinata house. Things were great and could only get better. He soon arrived at the Hyuuga estate and went through the front door.

"Hina-hime! I'm here!" he called.

No response. Naruto frowned and tried again. Still nothing.

'Strange' he thought, 'I can sense he life force and chakra signal but why isn't she answering?'

'_**Maybe she's still asleep?' **_asked the Kyuubi.

'Unlikely' Naruto replied.

He rushed upstairs to Hinata's room. The door was locked. Naruto knocked on the door, "Hinata are you there?!"

"H-Hai" she called, it was faint.

"Daijoubu?" he asked franticly.

"Hai but you should l-leave now"

"Nani?!" Naruto was in complete shock. "Hinata, was wrong? What going-"

"Get out of here!" she shouted cutting him off.

"But-"

"Leave and don't come back ever again!"

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wanted to crying, he was crying inside buy tears wouldn't pour out of his eyes. He felt numb. He did the only thing he could do, run. He ran from the estate and ran as fast as he could, not knowing where he was going but he had to run. He leaped over a park bench scaring the life out of a young couple.

"W-What was that Sasuke-kun?" stammered Sakura holding on to Sasuke for dear life.

"I don't know Sakura-chan" said Sasuke, squinting at the rapidly vanishing figure, "but it looked like Naruto and I don't like the look on his face"

Sakura looked up at her boyfriend, "I didn't see. How bad was it?"

The Uchiha heir gritted his teeth, "He was in pain. The same pain I felt when Itachi killed my parents and clan"

Sakura was now worried about his demon friend. She got up and dashed after Naruto, "Let's go!"

"Right" nodded Sasuke and chased after his teammate.

Naruto finally stopped running at a tree with the ground underneath it eroded forming a small cave. He crawled into in and started punching the cave wall and didn't stop even when blood began oozing out of his fists. He began crying, crying so hard he almost chocked on his tears. He had never cried this hard since he was a small boy when he was chased by angry mobs everyday. No pain had he eve felt was as bad as this.

"Why Hinata?" he sobbed, "WHYYYY!!!!!???"

* * *

Whats going on? why did Hinata shout and Naruto? Something smells fishing and it aint Naruto's breath. Hopefully i can get the next chapter out before Christmas eve. Dont forget to review.

Saiyanara!

Coming soon to , Rescue Misson: Save Hinata Chapter 3: Breaking and Entering


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking and Entering

Author's Note

Hello hello my readers! It's Finnaly here!, Rescue Misson: Save Hinata chapter 3. We have a special guest appearances at the end of the chapter so don't stop reading when this chapter is done. Srry for the delay but there were some complications. Anyway, I am srry to say that due to the rapidly approaching holidays and constantly raising pile of requests for holiday oneshots, Rescue Misson: Save Hinata chapter 4 will be on hold untill after Christmas. Can u every forgive me?!?! Sniff sniff (crying anime style) Don't leave my Loyal readers, Rescue Misson: Save Hinata will return (Hope you enjoy the oneshots btw)! And without ferther adeu, heres Rescue Misson: Save Hinata Chapter 3: Breaking and Entering!

(Also, Nautro's weapons are speacial swords. To get their dispriction, go to the fanfic "Swords and Promises" a One Piece ZoTo pairing sword slashing good time writen by a friend of mine, Meowchan82. She said i could use the weapons if I promo her fanfic. ^_^)

Chapter 3: Breaking and Entering

The forest was quiet. Dead quiet. Two figures were crouched beside a large tree, inspecting the recently disturbed earth. "He went this way" whispered one to the other, "Hai" the other replied. They began to climb into a tree to see if they could spot their missing comrade, but to no avail.

"Kuso!" growled the taller one, "Where the hell is that clumsy idiot?"

"I don't know Sasuke-kun" sighed the pink-haired kunoichi, "He must have been really mad. Things have been so good to him too. What do you think happened? No more ramen at Ichiraku's?"

She laughed slightly trying to make the best of the situation and lighten the mood of her raven-haired lover. This failed miserably.

"It's not funny. If he's in as much pain as I think he is, something bad has happened"

Sakura's face saddened and mentally wacked herself for saying such stupid things.

"I know. It's just that I'm still used to him not being fazed by anything, and, after all that he's gone through, things would only get better"

Sasuke sighed, "Life's not that easy Sakura-chan. Around every bend there's always something that's gonna bite you in the ass"

Sakura nodded and was about to respond when a dark figure began to emerge from foliage. She drew a kunai and prepared to fight who ever was coming. Sasuke had taken a battle stance and had one hands on the hilt of his chakra sword; sharingan activated. The figure emerged, fists soaked in blood and soulless eyes.

"Naruto!" cried Sakura leaping from the tree, "Don't scare us like that. Oh my God! What happened to your hands?! Daijobu?"

She rushed over to treat his wounds but he pulled his blood stained hands from her.

"I'm fine" he growled, and continued to walk. Sasuke leapt from the tree and did a graceful front flip landing right behind his yokai friend.

"Oi" he said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "What's up?"

Naruto shrugged off his hand and kept going, "Nothing" he muttered coldly.

Sasuke folded his arms and said "You helped, no, you _saved _me and you gave me back my old life without suffering. I still think you're a clumsy idiot, demo, I am forever in your debt. So, let me help you"

Naruto halted abruptly. It was dead quiet for several moments, and then he turned around and said "It's about Hinata…"

* * *

"So that's it" finished the blonde, eating the last of his dango. Then his eyes become red, pupils were slits and threw his skewer, hitting a fly in mid air pining it to the wall which earned him a round of applause from the other customers.

'Oh no' said Sakura in her mind, 'He's…acting the way he did…when Konoha was taken over by Akatsuki. He's acting cold, dangerous, animal like, even'. She bit her bottom lip as she uttered the taboo, 'bakemono like'.

Naruto had closed his eyes, deep in thought. Sasuke did the same, brining his tea mug to drink. (a/n: As you know, or as you _should _know, Sasuke hates sweet things)

"You really love her don't you?" asked Sakura.

Naruto raised his head to the ceiling and slowly opened his eyes, "Hai"

Sakura and Sasuke are the only ones that know that Naruto and Hinata are together. After the fight with Akatsuki, they had "accidently" barged into one of their make out sessions. They swore they wouldn't tell anyone about it; actually, they really didn't have a choice. Naruto had Sasuke on the floor in a head lock and Hinata took Sakura out with her juuken. A few minutes of negotiation, or as Naruto would put it "aggressive negotiation", they swore never to tell a soul.

Sasuke put down his mug and folded his arms, "It's obvious that Hinata would never do such a think. I'm sure it was some hoax by enemy ninja"

"Hai" nodded Sakura, "It's been done before. The cloud tried to kidnap her when she was a child. It was mostly likely a henge"

"Hai, demo," stated Naruto, "I could sense her reiatsu and her sent. There no doubt about it, it was Hinata"

"But that doesn't make sense!" retorted the young kunoichi, "Nothing adds up!"

"Then let's investigate shall we?" said Naruto.

The trio paid for their meal and left the dango shop. As then turned for the Hyuuga mansion, they ran into some old friends.

"Oi Naruto! Have you seen Hinata anywhere?" barked one of them. His large canine companion walked over to the blonde ninja and nuzzled his hand.

"Hey Kiba, Akamaru, Shino" waved Sakura.

"Yo!"

Bark!

"Heh"

"We're going to the Hyuuga mansion to look for Hinata. Wanna come?"

"Of course" said the bug user, pushing his sunglasses to his nose.

"Let's go" called Naruto, already heading for the mansion.

* * *

They soon arrive near the estate, just 30 more meters. Naruto began walking faster; he wanted to know what happened to his beautiful hime. He was just about to turn the corner when a voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Welcome back to Konohagkure Kazekage-sama…"

'Oh kuso!' shouted Naruto in his head, "N-N-Neji…."

The others came behind him. "What's wrong Naruto?" asked Shino.

Neji turned around and activated his Byakugan but then he immediate turned it off when Gaara stepped forward.

"Oi Naruto, that you?"

Naruto stepped around the wall and walked toward his fellow jinchurikî friend.

"Yo Gaara! How's it hangn'?"

The sand nin smirked, "Pretty good. I heard you've been made the next in line to be Hokage, congratulations"

"Ya congrats man!" cheered Kankuro.

"Hai, congratulations Naruto-sama" added Temari.

"Bit troublesome if you ask me" grunted the lazy genius.

"No body asked you" snarled his sabukahime, elbowing him in the ribs.

Naruto looked over at Neji; he noticed he was eyeing him with a suspicious look.

"Say Neji, why are you back so early? Weren't you and Hiashi-dono off to some meeting of the clan leaders?"

Neji's eyes narrowed, "How do you about that?"

Naruto kept his cool, but he still sweat, "Well as the new toad sage, Tsunade-baachan allows me know more about what special things happen in the village"

"Humph" grunted the branch family Hyuuga, not very convinced with Naruto's excuse.

"Anyway," said Kiba, "We're looking for Hinata, Shino and I want to do some more training"

"She should be inside" said Neji, turning towards the estate, "Everyone follow me please".

The group gathered in the dinning room while Neji went to get his cousin. They began to talk amongst themselves, Shino and Kiba talked with Kankuro about new jutsu and Shikamaru and Temari were "discussing" when and where they would meet up. Gaara, Sasuke and Sakura were watching Naruto with worried expressions on their faces. He was getting more and more agitated, playing with his tanto very dangerously. Gaara walked over to Naruto and spoke to him in demon tongue.

"Quis est res frater? Vos operor non videor puteus (What's wrong brother? You don't seem well)"

Naruto sighed and looked up "Quispiam has venio ut Hinata. Ego sum sollicitus super suus (Something has happened to Hinata. I am worried about her)"

Gaara nodded and was about to ask him for more info, when Neji came barreling down the stairs with a we-got-a-problem look.

"Mina! Something's wrong!" he shouted with a look of horror on his face. "The door to Hinata-sama's room is locked and for some reason I can't see inside with my Byakugan!"

Naruto leapt from his seat and charged up the stairs to Hinata's room, Sasuke, Sakura and Gaara were right behind him with the others not far behind. When they got to the door Naruto tried the lock; wouldn't open.

"I told you it was locked" retorted Neji.

Naruto put a hand on Gaara's shoulder, "Gaara, can you use that sand eye jutsu to look inside Hinata-chan's room?"

Gaara nodded. He knelt on one knee and began to form seals, "**Daisan no Me! **(Third eye)"

Gaara's sand eye began to scan the room but found nothing. "There's no one in the room"

"Nani?!" they cried.

"Then how we gonna-" started Kiba but was cut off by a large slamming sound.

Naruto had front kicked the door clean off its hinges and sent it flying into Hinata's room, crashing onto the floor.

"Well," gulped the dog nin, "That's _one _way of doing it"

Kiba took a step into the room, but was quickly pulled back by Naruto. Two kunais flew diagonally hit the floor just where Kiba was one second before.

"Piph, amateurs" Naruto said with disdain. He did a few one-handed seals and poured the Kyuubi's chakra in his right glove. The palm of his began to glow red and a strange seal appeared (a/n: think of Alucard's glove from Hellsing) and slammed his palm on the wall. "**Kai!**"

The room began to distort and melt away, revealing that the room had been placed with a genjutsu. Naruto's eyes widened at what was revealed. The room was a total mess, the bed sheets were torn and the futton was against the wall. There were kunais and shurikens stuck in the walls and the ceiling and there was blood. Naruto rushed over to a small puddle of blood and stuck his finger in it. He then licked his finger. He clenched his teeth, "It's Hinata's" the snarled.

"It's not only her" called Kiba, "It's strange, this scent is so familiar". Akamaru barked in agreement.

Naruto walked over to Kiba and his companion and he sniffed the blood,

"Your right! Kuso! Where have I smelled this before?"

"Over here!" shouted Shikamaru.

Everyone rushed over to him; he had a note in his hand.

" 'To whoever this may concern' " read Neji. He reached over to take the note but Naruto snatched it before he could grab it. He quickly tore open the envelope and began to read.

" 'We now have the Hyuuga girl. Bring ten billion yen to where our conflict first began. The place where we fought for the same prize and you claimed the spoils. Come if you wish to your nakama again.

p.s. though we don't have to say it, but make sure that blonde bakemono baka comes with you.' "

Naruto clenched his fists around the note, claws extending and tearing the paper, eye's burning demon red, whiskers spreading and fangs growing. Sakura put a hand on his shoulder and whispered to him "Calm down, we'll get her back"

Naruto's eye's and whiskers returned to their normal state, but his fangs and claws stayed sharp; he was now in attack mode.

Neji rushed for the door, "I'm going to inform Hokage-sama" he said.

"No." growled Naruto, his killing intent made everyone sweet in fear "Gather up all the teams"

"No way! We need to-" protested Neji but Naruto walked toward his need to kill raising.

"I out rank you now Neji. Get the teams together, that's an order. Meet at the old training grounds in 20 minutes" growled Naruto.

He looked over his shoulder, "You coming too Gaara?"

The ichibi grinned, "Wouldn't miss it for the world" he said just as Naruto Shunsined in a ball of fire.

Everyone was now suited n' booted, ready for war. Lee was doing push ups on his thumbs while the other were checking their equipment. Naruto reappeared and was heading for the gate. The others turned their heads to look at him and were a little surprised. He had a Nodachi with a red and black saya, black and orange hilt with a spiral shaped guard arcos his back from above his right shoulder to bellow his waist. He had a black dougi-obi around his waist with two wakizashis and two tassels filled with ninja equipment. He wore a pair of slick black boots with a tanto on the side of each boot. He probably had more stuff hidden in his arsenal that was not visible to the human eye. He looked at his nakama and friends, "Thanks for all coming here, I hope I didn't interrupt anything"

Lee lept to his feet and did a "nice guy' pose, "Naruto-kun! Did you really think we would not save our comrade?!"

Naruto grinned "Thanks fuzzy-eyebrows"

He turned back to the group and began to brief them on the misson.

"Yosh," he began, "The point of the mission is to rescue Hinata-chan from her kidnappers alive. We're not sure exactly who we're up against so stay on your toes. Any questions?"

Seeing that no one had any objections, he moved right along. "Everyone ready?"

"Hai" they shouted in unison.

"Yosh! Rescue Mission: Save Hinata is go! Roll out!

* * *

Dragon of the Eastblue: ohhhhh the suspence! dum dum dum dummmmm!!!! (Door slams open and i get a foot to the face)

????: Oura oura oura!!! Wtf is wrong with you crap-jerk!!

Dragon of the Eastblue: S-Sanji! Why are you here? Aren't you supose to be in my oneshot "What about the Jacuzzi?"?

Sanji: That fanfic sucked! Ytf did you put Nami-chan with that crap-kid-captain??!!

Dragon of the Eastblue: Because I like that paring, and Nami has feelings for Luffy. Deal with it! Plus you'll have Robin-chan all to yourself

Sanji: (Heart eyes) Oh!!!! My goddess of the sea!!! I shall be your knight in shining armour!! (Door opens)

????: Sanji! Cook me something!

Sanji: YOU!!! Teme! I won't cook you a grain of rice till you remove your greasy paws off Nami-chan!

Luffy: Screw you ero-cook! And as captain, I order you to cook me some meat!

Sanji: Wanna fight crap-taicho?!

Luffy: Bring it!

(Suddenly Naruto Shunsined into the studio)

Naruto: Oi! This screen time belongs to my world now so wait your turn!

Luffy & Sanji: Who the hell are you?

Dragon of the Eastblue: This would be Namikaze Naruto, Toad Sennin and future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf!

Luffy: Whats a Hokage Mr. Toad fishcake?

Naruto: You don't know?!?! And don't call me that! The Hokage title is given to the village champion and leader of Konoha!

Luffy: Oh! So it's just like being pirate king?

Naruto: Ha! Who would want to be king of a bounch of low down looters?

Dragon of the Eastblue: Well those low down looters have a combined bounty of 623,000,050 beli, and Luffy's is 300 mil (i don't consider Frankey and Brook as Strawhats)

Naruto: (eyes stretching out of his head) NANI?!!? Why so high!?!?

Luffy: Hey let's fight to see who's stronger!

Naruto: Your on!

Sanji: I'll beat you first crap-ninja! (Wam!! pound pound! scream! KABOOM!!!)

(Sanji get's his butt kicked in 5 seconds)

Naruto: Now then (clapping/wiping thing with his hands) Let's get it on!

(I get up and punch them both on the head anime style)

Dragon of the Eastblue: If you're gonna fight, do it outside of my studio! (Naruto and Luffy leave rubbing their heads)

Dragon of the Eastblue: Alright then! Now that thats over with. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and plz R&R! Ja Ne!

Next chapter: Rescue Misson: Save Hinata Chapter 4, "Rescue Misson: Save Hinata Begins!"


	4. Chapter 4: RMSH Begins!

Author's Note:

Hello everyone! Gomen gomen gomen nasai!!! I am srry for the lateness of this chapter but i had a major jor problem! just as i finished working on my one piece christmas one shots, i began to work on this chapter. i only did 500 words or so because i had a family christmas party to get to. Since i came home home at 3 in the morning i woke up at 4 the next morning so i didn't use the computer much. Then on monday, my computer wouldn't start. i kept pushing the on button but it wouldn't turn on. So i took it to my friends electronics store. We dissembled the tower and were shocked with what we found. the boards were fryed. i mean literally fried, burned to a crisp. There was a snow storm on sunday for there was a power surge causing the computer surcets to burn. Thank kami-sama that the memory wasn't distroyed. We finnaly fixed in on thurday (it took so long because he didn't have power at his shop). This might me my shortest chapter yet but don't worry. The next chapters will be longer and have a lot more action. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Rescue Mission Save Hinata Begins!

As the sun began to set, the sound of feet leaping off trees began to escalate. The Konoha dozen along with Gaara's team leaped from branch to branch. Team 7 was in the middle with Naruto leading, to his left was Sasuke, the sand siblings and team 9. To his right was Sakura, the remainder of team 8 and team 10. Naruto glanced at the sky and frowned. He raised his hand to signal the other to stop.

"We covered enough ground for today. Let's make camp and rest here for tonight" he called. The truth was he wanted to keep on going but they didn't have any leads besides the note.

"It's not like we're going to get there any faster anyway" growled Neji.

Naruto clenched his fists and bared his teeth. He wanted to walk up to Neji and give him an up cut just like at the chuunin exams. He couldn't take his attitude any longer but he remained silent as he unpacked his equipment. As the guys began setting up the tents, the girls started making dinner. When they finish setting up camp they sat down and ate as they pondered what had happened in their minds.

"Reality check here guys" said Shikamaru "How are we supposed to find Hinata? We don't know where she is let alone a plan"

"Shikamaru is right" added Shino "The riddle in the letter is simple, we just need to think harder"

"Ya, but wtf! I can't remember where I've smelled that scent before!" yelled Kiba accompanied by a bark from Akamaru who was equally annoyed with the familiarity of the scent.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Naruto was racking every single memory he had with Hinata trying to find out who and where the kidnappers were.

As they finished eating, Ino, Ten Ten and Kiba went to a nearby stream to wash the pot and plates they used for cooking. Most of teams when to their tents to get some sleep, but Team 7 and Gaara stayed out side. Naruto sharpened and polished his nodachi along with his other blades; making sure they were fit and ready to kill. Gaara got up and sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Operor non fatigo, nos mos reperio suus. Ego iam erectus totus tanuki exspecto suus. Ego quoque erectus totus kitsune ut servo a vultus sicco pariter (Do not worry, we will find her. I already alerted all tanuki to look for her. I also alerted all kitsune to keep a look out as well)" he reassures him.

Naruto nods "Gratias ago vos frater Shukaku (Arigatou Shukaku-aniki)"

"I'll see you in the morning" says the ichibi and retreats to his tent.

"I think I'll hit the sack too" said Sakura, give Sasuke a good night kiss.

"I come to bed too in few minutes" said the Uchiha.

Naruto gets up a walks to the shore of the near by lake and sits on one of the rocks. Sasuke follows his yokai friend and sits next to him.

"Hey" Sasuke asked calmly, "I could use some advice"

Naruto slowly shot back "For what? They last time you asked me for advice was when Kakashi-sensei taught use the tree walk"

"Well," said Sasuke smiling smugly and scratching his chin "I need some advice for my love life"

This took Naruto completely off guard causing his almost falling into the lake. "NANI!!?"

"Look, I'm just not so sure about my relationship between me and Sakura" muttered the raven haired nin with dead seriousness.

Naruto regained composure and prepared to listen to his friend, "OK shot. You wanna break up with her?"

"Hell no! I love her more than anything but the thing is," continued Sasuke "I don't know exactly _how _to tell her that"

This surprised Naruto, 'He not used to telling his feelings. He's kept to himself all these years so doesn't really know how' he thinks.

But Naruto smiled and said "Ya just gotta wait for the right moment. Don't forget, we're men of action"

Sasuke returned his smile with a grin as they both leaned back with their arms supporting them from behind; gazing at the stars.

"You really love Hinata don't you?" he asks, not taking his gaze away from the sky.

"Ya"

"It's amazing how far you're willing to go for her. Demo, I'd probably be doing the same thing if something happened to Sakura" said Sasuke. "And that's why I'm going to help you get her back, we all will"

Naruto grinned his foxy grin and punched his friend in the shoulder, "Thanks Sasuke-teme" 'For making me feel better'

"No problem clumsy-baka" grinned Sasuke punching him back.

They get up and headed back to their tents, however it would not be a good night's sleep for our blond hero, as the thoughts of his love and her whereabouts swirl in him mind making sleep not an easy luxury.

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Hinata's eyes slowly open and close as she awakens from her unconscious state. He vision is blurry but she is able to make out 3 shadowy figures gazing down at her. They're voices are muffled but she can still used stand what they are saying.

"Easy job that was. Can't wait for the real fun to start!" said one of the figures.

"We can't screw this up, if everything goes according to plan, we'll get our revenge and a lot more" replies the figure next to the first.

"Ya more…" the first figure said, "Can I have some fun with her?"

"No!" shot back the second figure "But I guess you could after take care of the stragglers, right before we killer her got it?"

"Ya fine" he growls not to pleased with the answer from his comrade. "But man what an ass she's got!"

Hinata blacked out once again.

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Naruto tossed and turned. Then he quickly woke up, gasping for air and sweating profusely. He out a hand to his forehead and massaged his temples. The smell of food wafted into his tent drawing him to the outside. He saw his friends already geared up and eating a quick breakfast.

"Hey, why didn't anyone wake me up?" he pouted anime style.

Though everyone was annoyed with Naruto's antics, they were glad he was acting more like his old self.

"You were having a nightmare so we decided to let you sleep. Besides you could use the rest, you've been pushing yourself to much the last two days"

Naruto sighed and sat next the fire, helping him self to some onigiri "I guess so"

Naruto munched on his breakfast ignoring they angry looks the girls were giving him 'Hinata's onigiri are better than these' he thought

"Naruto…" growled Sakura clenching her fists.

"Ehh?"

"PUT ON A SHIRT!!!!!" she shrieked mega punching him sending him flying into a tree anime style.

Naruto quickly regained consciousness and marched angrily to his tent. While the guys were hiding from the terror of the girls, the girls were shouting in their heads 'Why did he have to be shirtless. How and when did he get so smexy' (a/n: that's right I wrote smexy)

With Naruto ready (now thankful clothed), he and his friends moved out.

After a few minutes of traveling, the Kyuubi decided to add his 2-cents into the whole matter.

'_**Ya know gaki, that riddle that the kidnapers left if pretty simple'**_

'I know!' Naruto shot back.

'_**Then why haven't you figured it out?! Your eyes are blind by your anger the same way I was all those years ago'**_

'Well you're not helping!'

'_**Oh for love of…' **_sighed the Kyuubi, _**'if you would calm down and open your pea sized brain and attention span and shut up. I would help you!!!'**_

'Fine' said Naruto 'tell me o great king of the demon'

'_**Watch it kit' **_warning the old fox _**'you're a few thousand years short to be giving me attitude' **_

'Gomen. Can you help me please?'

'_**Ok, you know that I see whatever you see right?'**_

Naruto mentally nodded.

'_**This means we both have the same memories. But since you're just a human you can't relive those memories with exact details'**_

Naruto finally caught on about what his tenant was talking about 'But you can'

The Kyuubi nodded, _**'Bingo and not only that I can replay those memories as if I had them on tape'**_

'Well what are you waiting for?' shouted the blond 'let the déjàvu marathon begin!'

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

'It's been 2 hours Kyuubi! Why haven't we found the right memory!?' cried the frustrated teen.

The old demon was also getting annoyed, _**'It's because you're not focusing hard enough gaki! Our minds need to be in perfect sync for this to work'**_

'Ok! OK! One more time' said Naruto

His memories began to appear before him as he floated above watching his life. He listen intently, eyes pealed making sure not to miss a single detail that could help him find Hinata's location. Suddenly, a memory appeared that grabbed Naruto's attention. His eyes widened.

'This is…' he thought.

He broke contact with his spirit alley and shouted to his teammates.

"Mina! I know who kidnapped Hinata-chan! It's the…."

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Hinata woke up from her slumber, this time she did not fall unconscious again. She looked around to see where she was. She was in an enormous cave, but the floors and walls of the cave were not as rough as it should be, as if it were man made. She attempted to get up but was pulled back down. She was chained at the neck ankles and wrists with steel shackles. She discovered that she was no longer wearing her jacket but a white kimono (a/n: like the one that Rukia wore when she was help prisoner in the Soul Society). She noticed that the three figures were now in front of her in the shadows upon some rocks. They wore black cloaks with hoods that hid their faces.

"W-Who are you" she asked.

One of the figures tilts his head reveling a sinister smile, "Bout time you woke up. If ya have figured it out yet, we kidnapped you and we're hold you for ransom"

The figure next to him folded her arms and spoke. "You're probably hopping that your little boyfriend is going to save you, well he's not. Against us he stands no chance"

Hinata grinned "You're underestimating him. He'll defeat you without breaking a sweat. He promised me he'll protect me till the day he dies and he never goes back on his word; the his way of the ninja"

The male figure laughed "Ha! You think the blond freak can stop us? He's a cowardly fool if ya ask me; barely qualifies as a man that bakemono"

"That's not true!" cried the Hyuuga, clenching her fists in anger, "He's more of a man you are you bastard!"

The male figure walked up to Hinata and slapped her right cheek with the back of his hand.

"Damn annoying Hyuuga slut, you still don't know we are do ya?" he snarled pulling back his hood along with his comrades doing the same.

Hinata's eyes widened "You're…"

"….the Kamiruza-han!!!!"


	5. Chapter 5: Old Friends

Author's Note:

It's finally here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am so sorry for the delay but i did make this my longest chapter ever (over 4000 words!) Anyway, the reason why it took me so long was because of my mid year exams. I had to study day and night. Then on the friday i had a day off but for some reason i felt really lazy. I mean REALLY lazy, even more lazy than Shikamaru! I didn't want to do anything, not even play video games! I hope you can for give me! I hope this will make it up to you! Let's get to it!, "Rescue Mission: Save Hinata chapter 5!"

**Warning: To those who have not read the resent Naruto Shippuden chapters, there are spoilers.**

Chapter 5: Old Friends

"The Kamiruza-han?!" the others shouted in unison.

Kiba slapped his forehead. "Of course! It's when we went to find the scent bug to find Sasuke! Remember Shino?"

"Hai"

"How could I forget?!" said Naruto, "Sakura chased me for a week cuz I screwed up the mission" chills run down his spine.

Sasuke sweatdropped, 'I really made your life miserable Naruto. Gomen nasai'

"C'mon!" shouted the yokai, "Let's get Hinata-chan back!" Naruto turns and leads them east.

A few hours later:

The joint teams crouch behind some bushes 20 yards from the entrance of the bug-user hide out. It was exactly the same as they last saw it. It was round dome with honey come like features.

"Choto matte" said Kiba "Why would those bug users want to get revenge after all these years? And why do they want Naruto? If anything they would want Shino"

Sakura was lost, "Can you guys explain what's going on? Who are the Kamiruza-han and why do they want you guys?"

"Hinata's the one who foiled their plans of getting the scent bug and saved us when we were captured. She kicked their asses with some awesome original juuken" said Naruto.

Neji was surprised by this, 'She's created her own juuken techniques? I thought she only began to truly improve was during the war. Looks like I was wrong.'

"Ok so why do they want Shino?" asked Choji.

"Years ago, the Kamiruza-han attempted to assault Konoha" explained Shino, pushing his glasses up with his index finger. "My clan discovered their plans intercepted their forces completely wiping them out. These three are the only survivors"

Sasuke grinned, "Last of their clan eh? This should be fun"

Kiba wasn't so sure. "Ok but to beat Hinata, they must have gotten really strong. When we last fought them, they were weaker than hell!"

Lee added his 2-cents, "They must have trained"

An idea crosses Naruto's mind. "They could have gotten help…" he said trailing off as he turned to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded.

"It's possible, demo, it would have happened before the assault on Konoha"

"Orochimaru must have fed them his false promises the same way we were" Gaara added with nods from his siblings.

"So they want Naruto?" asks the pink-haired kunoichi, "Naruto was their true objective, not Hinata?"

"She's just a bonus," growled the fox boy, cracking his knuckles. "They are going DOWN!"

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 ▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼

A smile began the spread across on Hinata's face "You can't be serious?" she laughs.

The bug users were taken aback by the young Hyuuga's words; not to mention they were pissed.

"There's no way three small fry like yourselves can stop my Naruto-kun. Your dead meat"

The blond bug user had heard enough. He charged over to Hinata and yanked her up by her hair causing her to cry out in pain.

"Ya wanna run that by me again bitch?!" the blond shouted.

His female comrade took immediate action, "Control yourself Jiwachi!" she shouted, "You can't do anything to her yet".

"Hmph" snorted Jiwachi letting go of Hinata's hair, "Your so annoying Suzumebachi"

Suzumebachi walked over to Hinata and looked at her from head to toe.

"You've become quiet brave haven't you" she said, "Look at those incredible boobs and glossy hair. You've become one irritating chick!"

"You're just jealous of her" said the blond.

POW!

The kunoichi bug user punched her comrade in the nose (a/n: I was re-reading an old issue of Shonen Jump and in that issue was when the vizards tried to recruit Ichigo. I thought "Hey why not?" and used the scene when Shinji and Hiyori argue when they're followed by Chado and Orihime)

"Plus your name and last name both mean "Sunny place". All I've got is "wasp" and "hornet"

"So you ARE jealous" said Jiwachi, regaining from his wound.

BAM!

Hinata winced. Suzumebcahi hit her comrade again, this time in the crotch. The blond bug user began to roll around in pain holding his privates.

"Anyway," said the kunoichi "Don't get your hopes up. Your boyfriend can't defeat us, even if he is a jinchûriki"

"You don't stand a chance!" the Hyuuga kunoichi shouted back not knowing what a jinchûriki was.

"Do you know that boy's darkest secret?" Suzumebachi shouted.

Hinata shook her head, "Naruto doesn't have secrets, especially dark ones. He wouldn't keep secrets from me!"

"He's a bakemono!"

"No he's not!" screamed Hinata.

"18 years ago," began Suzumebachi "Your village's hero the fourth Hokage never killed the Kyuubi no Yoko. Instead he sealed into a young child"

Hinata was shocked. This version of the story was different from what she and the other children from the academy were told by their parents and teachers.

"That kid was your stupid boyfriend!" said Jiwachi "He scared me back when we last fought you. But with our new equipment and jutsu, we'll kick ass!"

Hinata fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face, "Bakana, iie, i-it can't be true". She began to cry, knowing that it _was_ true. All those years of being told to stay away from him, all those times he was chased by mobs and called a monster, was because he was a demon vessel. It felt like her heart was being torn in two, but then, a new feeling began to emerge from Hinata causing her to stand up again.

"So, how do you feel now?" asked Jiwachi in a mocking tone. "Do you hate that freak?"

"Iie"

"Eh?"

"I love him even more" said Hinata with complete confidence, "He's always been alone, so I'm always going to be there for him. I'll be by his side for ever so he never has to go through that pain again!"

The bug users were no pleased with this development. 'Kuso' growled Suzumebachi, 'That was supposed to make her hate him so that the blond kid would have no reason to fight. Then we could take him down with ease. No matter, she'll crack eventually'

"Let's she how long you can keep that brave face" she said, "Until then we'll leave you to work on our strategy"

With that, the bug users left the chamber leaving Hinata with her thoughts. As soon as the chamber door closed, the Hyuuga heir slide to her knees and began to sob quietly, hugging her chest.

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered "Why didn't you tell me?"

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 ▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼

"So, what's the plan?" asked Kiba.

For the last few hours the joint teams had been setting up camp near the bug users' base. Far enough so that they wouldn't be seen but close enough so that they can be on the look out for any activity. Naruto thought it would be best to wait for first light before assaulting the base and rescuing Hinata, thus giving them time to cook up a plan not leaving his nakama in doubt; especially Neji.

"The plan is to break into the base to rescue Hinata-chan. And kill anything that gets in our way" said Naruto emotionlessly; he was being frank to say the least.

Sakura hit him on the head, "Don't make plans on your own baka!"

She turned to her right, "Shikamaru" she said, "What do you think would be the best way to get in without getting caught and rescuing Hinata-sama without any casualties?" Sakura had finally learned that not matter how lazy Shikamaru looked and acted, he was the great tactician Konohagakure had ever had since the Great Shinobi Wars.

"Mendokusai" groaned the lazy genius. "First we should make sure that there aren't any guards or bees so we'll need Shino's bugs. Then we'll move in slowly while using Neji's Byakugan to check for traps and Kiba's nose to warn us for incoming enemies."

Everyone nodded. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, just as he thought. Though Naruto agreed to the plan, his eyes told a different story. Naruto wanted to do this alone, he wanted to got bezerk and slaughter the bug users for hurting Hinata.

'Just like last time' thought the raven-haired Uchiha. He remembered just how dangerous Naruto acted when the lives of his precious people were in jeopardy. 'Don't worry Naruto, we'll get her back'

As if he had heard him, Naruto began to relax a little, lessening his grip on the saya of his nodachi that he held upward on the left side of his chest, arms folded. (a/n: think of how Inuyasha holds the Tensaga).

"I guess we should start giving out watch duty," said Kankuro.

"Un," said Sakura "First hour will be me and Sasuke, then Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and Temari, Kiba and Shino, Ino and Choji, Kankuro and Gaara, and lastly Lee and Naruto"

"Hai" said the group.

"…" Naruto had already fallen asleep. He hadn't slept well for the last 2 days. The nightmares were getting worse and nothing was helping. He decided to ask the Kyuubi to make the nightmares go away.

_Naruto's Mindscape:_

"_**No can do gaki" **_said the demon fox_**, "I'm not causing these nightmares nor am I contributing to them. Your soul and mind is suffering from pain of losing your vixen. I have no power to help you with this. You must find your own peace. Sorry kit"**_

Naruto sighed, the Kyuubi was right. He had to find inner peace, why was it so difficult?

"Hinata's ok…Hinata's ok…" he kept telling himself. It was true wasn't it? He was the Kamiruza-han's target not Hinata, and they were allowed to get revenge only after he was killed or captured. No worries. Then again, maybe they know that Orochimaru is already dead and this is just to get revenge and some cash. What if they were doing things to her already?

Naruto shivered, "No! Everything's ok…everything's ok…"

"**It's thinking like that making you have nightmares and making your mind unstable dumbass"**

Naruto jumped in alarm, reaching with his right arm to his back ready to draw his sword. "Who said that?!"

"_**Said what kit?" **_ask the giant fox.

"Didn't you just hear a voice?"

"_**No" **_said the Kyuubi firmly_**, "There's only us in here"**_

"I swear I heard someone's voice" said Naruto as he became more uncomfortable, tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword. This wasn't making things any better.

"Great, first I'm not sleeping right now I'm hearing annoying voices in my head"

"_**Oi!" **_growled the Kyuubi.

"No offense" said Naruto.

The Kyuubi looked past Naruto, _**"Looks like it's time to wake up kit"**_

"What?!" shouted the blond, "Already? How did seven hours fly by?"

The Kyuubi sighed, _**"Have you forgotten already? When you sleep, for every 30 seconds in this world, 1 hour passes in the real world. Don't worry, you'll be fully rested"**_

"Crap, not enough time to plan" said Naruto, "Whatever, I'll come up with something"

Real world:

Naruto opened his eyes just in time to see the sun peek from the horizon. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and headed for Lee's tent, grabbing his sword of the way out. As he arrived at Lee's tent, he changed direction and head to a near by tree to watch out from. Naruto needed time to plan and with Lee as a lookout partner, Lee would just talk about "the passion of youth" for the next hour.

About half an hour had past since Naruto started his watch and he still was coming up with a plan. He wanted to use all his power to get Hinata back but he didn't want the others to find out about the fox, especially Hinata.

'_**So why didn't you tell her?' **_asked the Kyuubi.

The blond shinobi sighed, 'I'm not sure how she going to react. What if she becomes afraid of me and hates me? I can't let that happen, she's my entire world, without her, I don't think I could keep on living'

The Kyuubi nodded. He understood Naruto's fears but he knew that he had to help out his host.

'_**Listen kit, if you want to have a good long relationship with your mate your going to need to trust her'**_

'I trust her!'

'_**Enough to tell her about me?'**_

Naruto hesitated. He _did _trust Hinata, he trusted her with his life so why couldn't he trust her with this? Naruto took a deep breath and sighed.

'Looks like there's no way around it' said the blond jinchûriki. 'I'll tell her when we get her back'

'_**Good choice gaki' **_grinned the fox.

The blond ninja and his demon gazed at the horizon, resolve held strong and head held high, ready for the fight ahead.

"Why did you over sleep?!?!" came a shout from the camp.

Naruto leapt in panic falling of the tree limb landing on his head, "What the hell was that?" he groaned rubbing his head.

The Camp:

The other young ninjas woke up to the sound of Sakura yelling at Lee. Apparently, when Sakura got up, she saw that Lee was still asleep in his tent. Then sparks really started to fly.

"Forgive me Sakura-san!" said Lee bowing, "I was having the most youthful dream and was not able to awake for watch duty! In turn I will do 1000 one-armed handstand pushups, and if I can't do that, I will-"

"Let it go Fuzzy eyebrows! I forgot to wake you that's all" said Naruto as he waked into the camp.

"Naruto!" said Sakura, "Why did you do that? We need to-"

"Just needed time to think" said Naruto cutting off his pink-haired teammate, "Won't happen again, promise"

The medic kunoichi sighed, Naruto was a complete idiot sometimes but he was hard to stay mad at.

"Is everyone ready?" asked the blond.

His nakama nodded.

"Good, let's roll!"

The young shinobi moved into their team formations and moved swiftly down to the Kamiruza'a base. Shino released 24 bugs, four groups of six, to sweep the front of the honey dome. Strangely, neither bee nor bee user appeared and no traps were set off.

"All clear" said the bug-user, signaling his teammates to move on.

The young ninja moved to the dome. With no visible entrance, Sakura used a chakra powered punch to create a passageway in the side of the dome. From the opening there was a 100 foot drop which connected to a long underground passageway. The shinobi leapt to the bottom of the dome, jumping from on side of the wall to the other. Naruto just let himself fall feet first, raising his arm for stability landing perfectly on his feet without his knees buckling.

"Neji, use your Byakugan to check for traps" said Naruto.

The Hyuuga branch member unwillingly obeyed Naruto's order and activated his kekki genkai. His pupil less eyes widen in shock.

"This is…" he began, "Unbelievable"

"What is Neji-kun?" asked Lee.

"There's a fuck load of traps isn't there?" said Naruto.

"Yes, hundreds of them. There's probably more that even the Byakugan can't see"

"So anyone got plan?" asked Kiba.

Naruto cracked his knuckles, "Here's one"

The blond fox boy charged straight down the corridor.

"BAKA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!??" shouted his teammates.

Gaara grinned, "Just watch" he said.

As Naruto ran he began setting off traps. Kunais and shurikens rained down to kill the intruder. He drew out his two wakizashis in the reverse grip, then he leaped into the air and did a barrel roll dodging the oncoming blades. He quickly changed his position pointing his head to the floor, landing on his right hand then pushing off to land crouching. A kunai came flying aiming for Naruto's head. But Naruto had already seen it coming. He quickly spun bringing up his right wakizashi to deflect the kunai.

Naruto quickly drew another wakizashi hidden in his attire and placed it in his mouth, folding his arms across his chest with his blades aimed at the sky (a/n: think of Roronoa Zoro's trademark santôryuu pose from One Piece). The young yokai spun and swung his arms and body deflecting and dodging the traps. He sliced through poison arrows, deflected poison senbons, not lettings himself be hit. Suddenly, a large amount of shinobi weapons began to rain down at the young ninja the same way as Tenten's scrolls.

Naruto quickly poured chakra into his feet and attached the wakizashi in his hands to his feet. He did a handstand and began to spin doing at least a dozen 360 spins the same way a break dancer would (a/n: think of Sanji's Paatei Teeburu Kikku Koosu (Party Table Kick Course).

In an impressive display of acrobatics, lightning quick reflexes and expert timing, the young fox demon deflected and evaded the traps with ease shocking most of his comrades. What surprised them even more was that he was _enjoying _these deadly traps to such and extent he was smiling and wanting more.

"Come on! Is that all you got?!" he shouted.

Suddenly, 12 giant buzz saws appeared from the fall sticking out halfway, to which two more descended from the ceiling.

"*Oh poopy" said Naruto.

"Naruto!" screamed Sakura, "Get out of there!"

But Naruto didn't budge. He widened his stance and dropped his right arm in front of him and his left behind him (a/n: think of Neji's Juuken eight trigrams 64 palms but it's more like Goku's battle stance from DBZ).

As the buzz saws raced toward the young jinchûriki, Naruto bent his legs further and leapt straight up throwing his arms downward. He brought his knee up causing him to back flip missing the saw's serrated edges by mere millimeters. Naruto continued his flip and straightened out his body to land flat on the floor as if he was doing a push up just as four saw blades passed over his head cut off a few strands of hair.

As soon as the saws passed, Naruto quickly rose to his feet and sprinted toward the last 2 buzz saws. He threw his right arm to the ground doing a hand stand and while still in motion added a half twist so that his body was facing the wall of the corridor. His body gracefully flew between the two saws almost in slow motion (a/n: think of when Neo and Trinity are infiltrate the office building to save Morpheus in the first Matrix movie and Neo does that slow motion flip to grab the shot gun).

But at the last second, the buzz saws changed position from vertical to horizontal. In a heart stopping moment, Naruto pulled his body out of harms way completing the flip and then landing in a knelling crouch position with one arm raised.

"So," said the young blond grinning madly, "Anything else?"

Karma is a funny thing. From the walls, wire was shot to the other side to create a wire barrier. This wire barrier then came rushing at Naruto, attempting to cut him into pieces. Just as the wire was about to dice him, Naruto did a back flip letting him pass through the opening in the wires landing safely. There was no time to rest because a second wire barrier came at Naruto making him do another back flip evading the trap. (a/n: think of when Leon has to dodge the lasers in RE4 (Resident Evil 4).

Naruto turned to his teammates, "I think that's the last of the traps guys!" he shouted. Just as the shinobi joint teams sighed in relief, the two wire barriers snapped together and hurtled themselves back at Naruto. Thinking fast, Naruto ran to end of the corridor were the doors of the dungeon. Without pouring chakra into his feet, he ran straight up the wall and kicked off doing a back flip letting the 2 wire barriers to crash into the doors and landing on his feet.

"Ok _now _that's the last of the traps" said Naruto waiting for his friends to meet him at the end of the corridor.

Sakura walked up to Naruto and hit him on the head. "What was that for?!" he shouted.

The pink-haired kunoichi placed her hands on her hips "That was for doing such a reckless and dangerous thing. Even though you made it through alive you could have at least told use what you were planning"

The blond scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly "Ya but you would have stopped me right?"

Sakura sighed knowing that her teammate was right. As all the joint teams huddled at the doors, Naruto began opening the doors and peering down to see what was beyond.

'Hina-hime, don't worry. I'm coming!' shouted Naruto in his mind.

However what was behind the massive doors was not what the group was expecting. There was nothing more but another long corridor than turned to the right. Naruto sighed and began to sprint down the corridor with his friends not far behind. Suddenly a loud click was heard from behind the blond shinobi causing him to halt and spin around.

While Sasuke was running after Naruto, he stepped on a switch which activated the last trap. The Uchiha heir began to sweat as did the rest of gang as they slowly looked up to the ceiling to see a few hundred exploding tags.

Neji started to freak out, "What the hell?! How did I not see that?!"

"It doesn't matter just run!" shouted TenTen as the group ran for their lives down the corridor. But they weren't fast enough. The exploding tags had already began exploding causing the cavern ceiling to cave in. Massive boulders fell from the ceiling crashing to the floor leaving craters. The young shinobi join teams tried to stay together but rapidly closing corridor said different.

'Kuso I'm not gonna make it!' cursed Naruto. He quickly power up a first stage Rasengan and threw it at a large boulder above him. The shockwave of the impact caused a small opening for Naruto jump through to reach the only safe spot at the end of the corridor. This was only a one-side advantage. The shockwave caused the walls to crack and crumble. Boulders began to pill up and blocked off the corridor not allowing anyone continue moving on and from retreating.

As the dust finally settled, the teams had now began broken into three groups; Naruto who was the only on who managed to escape and was moving towards where Hinata was, Sasuke and Sakura who were trapped under a pill of rocks and finally the rest of the teams were somewhere underground due to when the floor collapsed.

Naruto got up from the floor and dusted himself off; "Looks like everyone made it to safe ground" said the young blond cracking knuckles. "Now I can go wild!"

Sasuke and Sakura's POV 

Sakura was lying down on the cold stone floor. She groggily got up and rubbed her head.

"Man I took a big him, but it looks like there's no damage to my skull and I'm not bleeding" she said to herself.

A small crunching sound caused Sakura to look upward. Ten feet above her, a dome ceiling had been formed by the falling boulders when the ceiling collapsed. It was obvious that the dome ceiling couldn't hold up for much longer. Sakura tried to get up but her right was pinned down by a large boulder. She struggled to get free but it was too late. The rock ceiling had already begun to crumble. The pink-haired kunoichi closed her eyes awaiting her doom.

But it never came. She opened her eyes to see her beloved Sasuke had come to her rescue. He was using his back to keep the boulders up and was struggling with the weight and the pain as the sharp edged rocks sliced his back.

"S-Saske-kun!" cried Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, get out here!" shouted the raven-haired ninja.

"I…I can't leave you here! You'll be-"

"Leave now!"

Tears were rolling down Sakura's face, "Sasuke-kun, why are you doing this?" she sobbed.

The Uchiha smile weakly, "It's because I love you so much. I would never let anything happen to you"

Sakura was shocked. Sasuke had never said anything like this before.

"Now move!" shouted Sasuke.

Sakura punched at the rocks that pinned her down and dashed as fast as she could just as Sasuke's knees buckled letting the boulders fall. The rocks pilled onto him completely covering him.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!" screamed Sakura. She quickly ran over to the large pill of boulders and began to rescue her boyfriend. She finally uncovered enough rocks to see the blood stained face of her lover. She checked his pulse; it was faint but he was still alive.

"Sasuke-kun! Hold on! I'll get you out of here!" said the kunoichi as she removed the last of the rocks freeing Sasuke and began healing him. Tears began flowing down her checks and fell onto Sasuke's face as she healed him. The tears awoke the unconscious Uchiha heir, opening his eyes and looked at his love.

"Hey…Sakura-chan…" said Sasuke weakly "You ok?"

Sakura fists tightened on Sasuke shirt as she threw herself onto him (a/n: not in _that _way)

"Sasuke-kun…why did you do that? You could have been killed" she cired burroing her face into his chest.

Sasuke smile weakly and wrapped his arms around Sakura, "It's because I love you so much and I couldn't live without you" he said bringing her down into a passionate kiss.

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

Hinata's eyes snapped open. Large explosions from all over the bug-user's base had awoken her.

Hinata made a small grin, 'Naruto-kun, you came'

"I hope you not getting your hopes up!" came a shout from behind.

Hinata turn her head and her grin faded. "Don't think that your little boyfriend is gonna save you. Sure he came but those explosions mean that the massive traps we've set up are being set off" said Suzumebachi.

Hinata's eyes widened "N-no" she whispered.

"Looks like I can have some fun!" cheered Jiwachi as he made his over to Hinata and pulled her up and pinned her arm behind her back with his left hand. With his right he wrapped around Hinata and grabbed her breasts.

"No! Stop!" screamed Hinata.

"Fuck she got huge tits! This is gonna be fun!"

'No, I want Naruto to be my first' cried Hinata, "NNNOOOOOO!"

Hinata's cry did not fall on deaf ears, Naruto's sensitive ears pickup his hime's cries and instantly knew what was happening. His eyes changed to blood crimson slits, his whiskers widened, his claws and fangs began to grow and his hair became wilder. He angry rose to a monstrous level and he threw his arm behind him and poured his chakra into his hand forming a Shuriken Rasengan. With all his might, he swung his arm over his head like a baseball pitcher, digging his feet into the ground causing it to break.

**Shuriken Rasengan!**

Naruto's attack flew into the wall, completely destroying it. Hinata and the Kamiruza-han were shock about what just happened.

"W-Who the hell is that?" asked Jiwachi.

A shadowy figure began to emerge from the smoke drawing out a long sword.

"**Kisama…" **it growled.

Suzumebachi regained her composter, "Who are you!" she demanded.

The figure began to glow red scaring everyone in the room. The smoke gean to fade reveling the intruder to the group.

"**I am, YOUR WORSE NIGHTMARE!"**

**

* * *

**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, i promise i won't be lazy and i'll get chapter 6 ready in less than a month.**

**Ja Ne!**

***YuGiOh The Abridged Series created by LittleKoriboh**

**Coming soon....Rescue Mission: Save Hinata Chapter 6: Untill The Day I Die  
**


	6. Chapter 6:Until The Day I die

Author's Note:

All right its here! Srry about the delay but i've been busy. Anyway I'm sure all of you are excited as I am about the last three Naruto chapters since Hinata confessed and the Yondaime returned and so forth. If u want to be update with the chapters, go to my profile and click on the story "NaruHina is go", i upload every Friday a short summary about the chapter then upload the manga to my site. I would like to take this moment to thank all those who've read my announcements and that have visited my site, i have been promoted practically every day earning more points to achieve new ranks. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, Ja Ne!

Chapter 6: Until The Day I Die

Naruto moved slowly toward the bug-users and Hinata as the smoke from the collapsing cavern wall. His eyes were crimson, full of rage and fire, sending a killing intent that scared everyone in the room.

"Well look who decided to show up!" shouted Jiwachi, doing his best to hide his fear. "Ready to fight?"

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?" asked Naruto ignoring the blond bug-user.

"Y-Yes I'm fine Naruto-kun" she said weakly. Although she was happy enough to cry that her blond lover was here to save her, she was slightly afraid by his eyes.

"Hey don't ignore me bakemono!" shouted Jiwachi as he threw a kunai at Naruto's face. The kunai hit him at such force that his head snapped back. Hinata's eyes widened in horror as her hands flew to her mouth.

"No…"

"HAHAHAHAH! Too easy!" screamed the blond bug-user.

Suddenly, Naruto pulled his head back and stared menacingly at his attacker. "Don't fuck with me". He had caught the kunai with his teeth and bit right through it spitting out the metal.

"Grrr" growled Jiwachi "Kill him Kurobachi!" he shouted, signaling the last bug-user to kill Naruto. Kurobachi nodded and charged at Naruto preparing his bees to strike. Naruto quickly threw 3 kunais at his attacker each missing. Kurobachi attacked with his bees making them form into a spear and impaled Naruto through the chest.

"Nice aiming. I expected more" smiled the bee ninja.

Suddenly, Naruto exploded in a ball of fire singeing the ninja and burning his bees to a crisp.

"Nani!?" shouted the big bee-user in alarm staggering backward.

"**Kasai Bushin no Jutsu **(Fire clone Technique), pretty useful don't you think?" came Naruto's voice from the cavern roof.

The bug-users and Hinata look up to see Naruto crotched upside-down on one knee on the ceiling grinning like an idiot.

"And now for the grand finale!" he shouted forming a bunch of seals. The three kunais that were stuck in the floor from Naruto's first attack began to glow a fiery red around the bug-user that attacked Naruto forming a triangle.

"Say good night" grinned the young demon, "**Katon: Enjou Sankaku no Jutsu **(Fire Release, Destruction by Fire Triangle Technique). A large triangular prism erupted around Kurobachi, his screams rang threw the base but where quickly silenced as his body was turned to ashes. The fire prism blasted through the roof right next to Naruto. He kicked off from the fall and did a flip and turned toward the bug users.

"Now let's get down to business!" he shouted taking a deep breath and formed seals. **"****Fuuton: Renkuudan!"**(Wind Style: Compressed Air Bullet). Naruto fired a large ball of wind at his opponents forcing them to leave Hinata behind. With inhuman speed, Naruto sliced through the chains that bounded her and carried her to safety bridal style. He landed on a plateau in the cave and set Hinata down.

"You OK Hina-hime?" he asked her.

"Yes I'm fine Kistune-kun" she replied.

"Good" Naruto said hugging her tightly. "I'm going to kick their asses for you. The others should be here soon so hang tight" he told her kissing her deeply on the lips before charging into battle.

Hinata blushed, "Good luck, my Kistune"

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Naruto raced at the Kamiruzu, slashing at them with his nodachi. He did a kendo slash at Jiwachi who side stepped avoiding the blade and countered with an attacked with a kunai in the reverse grip. Naruto quickly spun clockwise and blocked the attack hitting with such force that the blond bug user was sent flying. Naruto took advantage of his enemies' falter and threw a pair of shurikens. His attack was about to hit its target but was stopped by a wall of bugs.

"Don't get cocky loser, **Ninpou: Hachimichi no Jutsu **(Bee Summoning Technique)" shouted Suzumebachi releasing her bees and surrounded Naruto.

Naruto drew back his sword and did a fast up cut, "**Kamaitachi no Jutsu!!**(Cutting Whirlwind Technique)"he shouted releasing a huge wind current destroying the bees revealing than most of them were just honey bushins. "I'm not going to fall for that again" said the blond calmly.

The Stone kunoichi gritted her teeth, "Don't think that you're going to win just because you can stop one attack! C'mon Jiwachi!" she ordered as she formed seals

The blond ninja adjusted his glasses and copied his comrade,** "****Hachi Senbon no Jutsu **(Thousand Bee Stings)" they cried in unison. The bees began firing their stingers at the young yokai. Naruto swung his sword again,** "****Kamaitachi no Justu!"** he shouted launching another blast of wind deflecting the needles and killing the bees.

'Kuso' growled Naruto breathing heavily, 'It takes a lot more chakra to perform this jutsu with a katana. If I had a fan like Temari, I'd be a lot easier'

Jiwachi quickly recovered from the attack, 'We need to trap him without killing him. But at this rate he's going to kill us before we get the chance' he thought. An idea quickly hit he mind causing him to grin. "Yo bakemono!" he shouted trying to get Naruto's attention. "Can we hurry this up? I wanna fuck your slutty girlfriend!"

That was the last straw "WHATTTTT!?!?!?!" roared the blond jinchûriki. He charge at Jiwachi throwing a punch at him**. "****Fūton: Fūkana!!!  
**(Wind Release: Wind Hammer) he shouted released a powerful wind powered punch chattering the cave floor. Naruto's fox cloak began to ooze out of his body, quickly swallowing up his body. He ditched his sword and began swiping at the bee-users with claws release a monstrous killing intent that made his enemies having trouble breathing. Naruto stretched his chakra trying to swat the Kamiruza, his anger rising causing another tail to grow.

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

From the plateau, Hinata had a clear view of the battle. Naruto's transformation from the cute funny pure hearted man she loved to a beast more savage than a hungry lion. All she could do was cry, cry for all the pain that Naruto must have suffered living with such an evil being inside of him for all these years and never being loved. Suddenly, the wall behind her crumbled revealing the remainder of the rescue team.

"Hinata-sama! Are you alright!?" said Neji running to his cousin's side.

"Yes I'm fine Neji-niisama"

"Quickly let's get these chains off of her!" the stoic boy ordered. After Hinata was freed from the chain her friends asked her the question that they all wanted answered, "How were you kidnapped?"

_Flashback_

_Hinata slipped into her night gown and went to sleep, waiting for morning when her love would come back. It took her a few hours but she finally fell asleep, dreaming about her blond fox._

_Around 7 a.m, Hinata began to stir. Instead of the soothing feeling that the mornings in Konoha give, she sensed something wrong; a powerful blood lust. She threw herself out of bed just avoiding 3 kunais. She quickly pulled out a hidden knife from her gown and threw it at the ceiling aimed at a black figure. The black figure split into three and evaded the attack trying to surround the Hyuuga heir. Hinata activated her Byakugan and took a defensive stance preparing to fight the intruders._

_The first figure threw a series of punch at the young kunoichi; each blow easily blocked and knocked out by Hinata. The second figure drew a kunai and slashed at Hinata grazing her cheek. Hinata leaped back and began to counterattack._

"_**Jyuuken…" **__she began but was stopped by the icy cold steel of a knife on her neck._

"_Move and your dead" a cold voice said._

"_Hina-hime! I'm here!!" came a voice from downstairs._

'_N-Naruto' thought Hinata._

_The second figure with the knife pressed his blade further again the young heir neck. "Make a sound and I'll kill you" he hissed._

"_Oi! Hinata-chan!" Naruto called again._

_Again Hinata stayed quiet. The sound of foot steps become audible as Naruto got closer and closer to Hinata's room._

_Naruto knocked on the door, "Are you there?"_

_The second figure tightened his grip on Hinata's arm, "Answer him" his hissed._

"_H-Hai" she called faintly 'Naruto-kun, please save me'_

"_Daijoubu?" he asked franticly._

"_Get rid of him" ordered the intruders._

"_Hai but you should l-leave now"_

"_Nani?!" Naruto was in complete shock. "Hinata, was wrong? What going-"_

"_Get out of here!" she shouted cutting him off._

"_But-"_

"_Leave and don't come back ever again!" she cried, tears streaming down her face as she heard her lover running away from the estate. 'Naruto-kun…please forgive me'. Saying those words to him felt like swallowing hot coals. She wanted to scream her lungs out wanting this pain to end. But before she could, the figure with the knife struck her to the back of the head._

_End of flashback_

When Hinata finished telling her friends about what happened, a loud roar made them look back at Naruto's battle. While Hinata was talking, Naruto had transformed into the 3rd tail stage and was getting ever closer to losing control.

"Hey Sasuke-kun…" said Sakura worriedly.

"Don't worry. If he does go all out, we'll stop him" reassured the Uchiha. This only bothered the pink-haired medic further; who could her boyfriend stop the most powerful demon on the planet?

Suddenly, Naruto's arm buckled and dropped his head (a/n: not literally) and began groaning. His eyes become complete crimson with no pupil or iris, and the forth tail formed.

'Kyuubi, I'm leaving up to you to kill these fucking humans ok' Naruto instructed to his partner as the skin on his face and hands began pealing off.

But the Kyuubi didn't respond. 'Oi! Fox you hear me? Answer me!' still no response.

'Kyuubi!!!!'

'**Ha ha ha ha…'**

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

The others stared in horror and amazement of what was happening right before their eyes.

"W-What the hell is that?? Is that Naruto?!" shouted Kiba.

"What's happening to him? It's like his skin is burning off" said Choji.

"What is going on Sakura-san?" asked Lee.

Sakura took a deep breath, this wasn't going to be easy to explain, she just hopped they wouldn't judge him.

"He is a jinchûriki" said Gaara.

Everyone minus those who already knew turned to Gaara, "What?"

"A jinchûriki is a being that is born with a demon inside of them. My father sealed the Ichibi no Shukaku inside me while I was still in my mother's womb. Your Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko inside Naruto making him the most powerful jinchûriki and yokai on the planet"

Now everyone was shocked. I thought that the sealing used a newborn" said Temari.

The young Kazekage shook his head, "No. If it did then our mother would still be alive. The mother of the child that's have the demon sealed into is used to keep the child alive. Also, the jutsu kills whoever performs it"

"If that's true then why was our son of a bitch of a father still alive?" asked Kankuro.

"The Shukaku was already sealed into a medium" replied Gaara. "Also, demons weaker than the 9 demon lords can be easily sealed by anyone who has a large amount of chakra without dying"

"So that's why Naruto was hated by everyone" asked Shikamaru "Is he in control of that power?"

"Yes and no" said Sasuke, "Naruto has control up to the 3rd tail then he losses it at the forth and will attack both friend and foe"

"Mina! We need to get out of here fast! Without Yam-" began Sakura but was cut off my Sasuke.

"We don't need him" he reassured her "He taught me a similar binding method plus he added an automatic seal on the necklace just in case Naruto lost control without him being here to stop him"

The group sighed in relief know that they were say, except Hinata who froze as the blood drained from her face. This didn't go unnoticed by her cousin.

"Hinata-sama, daijoubu? You like you seen a ghost"

The young Hyuuga kunoichi brought her hand to her chest and pulled out the crystal necklace her lover had given to her, "D-Do you mean this necklace?" she asked praying she was wrong.

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened with fear, "How did you get his necklace!!!?" they shouted in unison.

"Naruto-kun gave it to me as a gift…" she said.

"Oh no…"

"**AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGG!!!!!" **roared Naruto as the transformation completed.

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Naruto's Mindscape:

Naruto was suddenly in his mindscape in front of the Kyuubi's cage.

"Oi Kyuubi! Why didn't you answer me!" he shouted at the steel barrier but quickly realized something was wrong; the Kyuubi wasn't in his cage!

"Kyuubi! Where are you?!"

"**Ya don't have to shout" **came a voice that sent chills down Naruto's spine. The young blond turn to where the voice had come from. There was a man about Naruto's age lying on the floor with his right knee up and with his right arm rest on it with his head drooped. He was wearing everything Naruto was wearing except the colors were gone. Everything was white except the finger nail and fire design on his clothes were black. The young man raised his head revealing his face and his sickening grin.

"**Bout time you showed up, King"**

**To be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

I bet ya didn't see that coming did ya?! Its exactly was it looks like. Hope that doesn't piss anyone off

Next time on Rescue Misson: Save Hinata: Chapter 7: Arguing With Myself


	7. Good Bye

Good bye RMSH

i've disided that that i'm not going to finish RMSH

---

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

=-

=-

-

=-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

0-

APRILS FOOLS

U DIDN'T REALLY THINK I WOULD QUIT DID YA??!?!??!

i've seen a bunch of peole do it so i though i give it a shot


	8. Chapter 8: Arguing With Myself

Author's Note:

Yo sup! Srry about the late update but i worked my ass off today so i could finish it. I hope that you enjoy it and thats its not too cheesy. There's a special announcement at the end of this chapter so make sure u read it. Oh and if there are any anti-dragon ball evolution readers plz check out my new story "STOP MAKING REAL LIFE DRAGON BALL/Z/GT MOVIES!" and post ur comments.

Chapter 7: Arguing With Myself

Naruto's eyes widened at the sound of the strangers name. "That voice…from before…was you?"

The white version of Naruto grinned at the young yokai causing his stomach to knot. _**"Bingo"**_

The knot in Naruto's stomach tightened. This intruder's voice was as scary as his smile. It was as if 2 or 3 people were talking at once, and one of those people sounded just like him.

Naruto looked back at the empty cage, "Where's Kyuubi?" asked Naruto.

The other Naruto just grinned. Naruto growled and grasped the hilt of his nodachi, "Teme…"

_**"I don't know what you mean,"**_ asked the bleached Naruto (a/n: tee hee)_** "When you mean 'Kyuubi', do you mean the one sealed in you? Or…"**_ he hissed drawing his sword releasing the fox cloak around him **_"The one in me?"_**

Naruto's eye's widened as a bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face. "A white fox cloak?" he said to himself swallowing hard.

_**"You asked where Kyuubi is, right?"**_ he continued _**"I'll tell ya!"**_ he leaped into the air and slashed down with his sword _**"Orega…Kyuubi!!!"**_

**xXx**

Outside Naruto's mindscape, thing were getting worse. Naruto was now in the 4th tail stage and was attacking everything in his path. He swung one of his tails hitting the cavern wall causing the whole base to shake and the ceiling to crumble.

The Kamiruza clan were not expecting this. "What the hell is that thing?!" shouted Jiwachi.

Suzumebachi gritted her teeth, "I don't know but what ever it is it's going to destroy this place killing us all. We have no choice but to seal it now"

"Do you think it'll hold him?"

"It'll have too"

The blond nin pushed his glasses up "It's not gonna be easy with only 2 of us"

The kunoichi bug-user nodded and began running to the left around the out of control Naruto while her partner went to the right. Naruto noticed the shinobi and fired a small blast of chakra at Jiwachi which missed him by only a few inches. Naruto plunged his hand into the ground.

'What's he planning?' she thought but was interrupted by a red clawed hand bursting out from under her. She flipped out of the way but one of the claws grazed her leg. She had never felt anything more painful in her entire life. It felt as if a hot burning knife was plunged into her leg.

'This thing is getting too dangerous' she thought, 'We need to seal him now'. She turned to Jiwachi to see if he was in position. "Jiwachi! Do it now!"

Both bee nins began forming the same hand seals and slammed their hand to the floor. A huge velvet seal appeared on the cavern floor (a/n: think of the seal that Ed was forced to activate in FMA to make the Philosopher stone). Five pillars arose from the seal with an animal gargoyle at the top. Eagle for wind, frog for water, tiger for earth, dragon of fire and snake for lightning (a/n: I have now idea what animal works for lightning so I just used snake).

From the plateau, Sasuke realized what the enemy nins where planning. "They're using a more powerful form of the 5 elemental seal that Orochimaru used on Naruto during the chuunin exams 6 years ago!" he shouted to the others.

"Will it hold him?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know" he replied narrowing his eyes. 'Something not right. Something is different about Naruto's transformation.'

From the mouths of pillars' gargoyles, heavy steel chains spewed out and homed in on Naruto. On the end of each chain, 5 shackles snapped to Naruto's legs and neck. Chains spun over Naruto's mouth keeping him from fire a chakra blast, around his arms and tails slamming him to the ground keeping him from attacking. For a few moments Naruto lay still on the cold cavern floor. Then without warning, Naruto started trashing trying to get free from the chains that tied him sending a massive amount if killing intent enough to cause everyone trouble breathing.

"Kuso!" shouted Jiwachi in fury "How can he have all that strength after we preformed the sealing jutsu?!"

Sasuke began searching Naruto with his Sharingan frantically trying to discover the difference in Naruto's transformation. His eye's widened . "Oh no…"

**xXx**

Naruto drew his nodachi and blocked the other Naruto's attack just in time. Both were sent backwards due to the force of the blow. The white Naruto launched himself again at Naruto cackling throwing all his weight trying to weaken him. Naruto gritted his teeth under the pressure.

"Teme! Where the hell did you hide Kyuubi!?" shouted Naruto angrily.

_**"Don't make me say it over and over again!"**_ the white Naruto shouted back. _**"Orega…Kyuubi!"**_. He slammed his sword sending the blond yokai flying into the wall of his mindscape, causing in to crack and break off falling onto Naruto's body ending with a cloud of dust surrounding him. The other Naruto stood on the other side of the cell resting his sword of his shoulders.

_**"Naruto, I don't think that you understand or not,...but Kyuubi and I have always been one and the same. He and I are both your power and I was a part of Kyuubi"**_ he said. _**"Ya see, that fuck head Yondaime, knew that it would be impossible for you to handle all of my power, so he sealed half into you and half into a scroll"**_

Naruto looked up from the floor with eye wide, 'N-Nani?'

_**"The Yin chakra was sealed in side you but the Yang, the very soul and power of the Kyuubi was sealed in a scroll and kept separate so that when you were ready you could obtain the power. Daga…you're so weak that you'll never be able to control me! That's why I can control you, and with you in my control I'll get my revenge on Konohagkure!"**_

Naruto used his sword for support and stood up, "I see" he said. "So if I beat you will Kyuubi and I be in control again?"

The white Naruto grinned _**"You? Beat me?"**_ he said mockingly making Naruto scowl._** "Now way"**_.

"You think so?" said Naruto. He slammed his nodachi into the ground, took a battle stance bringing his hands up as if in prayer and closed his eyes trying to gather natural energy. "Why don't you decide that after you see this!"

The other Naruto's grin vanished _**"You just don't get it do you?" **_he said cracking his neck trusting his sword into the ground and copied Naruto's stance _**"I'm telling you that it's impossible!"**_

Both shiniobi concentrated on gathering energy. When the both had it ready, they shouted in unison,

"**GO!!!!!**"

**xXx**

On the outside, Naruto heaved with his head snapping back releasing the most terrifying roar that anyone had ever heard.

"W-What's happening to him!?" Hinata cried in despair.

"I don't know!" shout back Sakura "I've never seen Naruto like this before!"

Sasuke on the other hand knew what was going on, "He's going into the 5th tail stage!" he shouted to the group, "Look at his tails!" the group looks at Naruto and sure enough, a fifth tail, slowly but surely was growing. "With what happened to Hinata, he must have been pushed to the edge"

Tears began to spill from Hinata's eyes, "I-It's all my fault…" she whispered hugging her chest "I-If I had been stronger, Naruto-kun wouldn't have to go though all this…"

"Is there anyway for us to help?" asked Temari "Maybe if we used the same methods we used on Gaara we could sub do Naruto"

"It'll be pointless" said Gaara flatly "He is already 20 times more powerful than me at full power. If I fight him I'll die in minutes and undoubtedly you guys will last seconds."

The joint teams swallowed. If someone as powerful as Gaara wouldn't last long, then who were _they _supposed to get out? Though Sasuke found out what was different with the transformation, he still didn't feel that everything was revealed. He stared at his transformed friend looking into his eyes. Then he saw it.

"Mina! Look at Naruto's eyes!"

The group looked at the blond nin's eyes and were surprised. Naruto's left eye was red while his other one was blue.

"W-What's wrong? It's that bad?" asked Hinata praying for some good news.

"It might be,,," said the Uchiha. Could his hunch be correct? Could it be that Naruto was fighting back?

**xXx**

The moment they let their chakra free a huge plum of smoke floated around them. The smoke began to reveal Naruto. His eyes where rimed with red and his pupils were horizontal bars along with his irises were bright gold. He picked up his sword and held it in his right hand wait for his opponent to make the first strike. The white Naruto swung his nodachi to blow away the smoke revealing his position with a grin on his face. Naruto began to sweat, 'Bakana…'

Both lunged at each other bringing their swords into a deadlock. "Teme!" said Naruto "When the hell did you learn Sage mode?"

The white Naruto grinned _**"Isn't it obvious?"**_ he said pressing hard on his sword, _**"I learn is when you did!"**_ He slashed throwing Naruto back causing the ground beneath them to explode. They both slide away from eachother to which Naruto fell on one knee.

_**"Don't get so uptight!"**_ cried the white ninja gesturing with his left hand, _**"Let's have some fun!"**_

Naruto was breathing heavily "Urusena" 'Damn it! Why is he so strong?' "just what the hell is going on?"

The other Naruto got ready and lunged, _**"Don't get all distracted on me!"**_

Naruto gritted his teeth, "I am not!" he shouted bringing up his nodachi blocking the incoming attack and pushing his opponent to the side. The white Naruto spun around and smiled sickeningly.

_**"With eye's like that, how can you tell me you're not distracted?"**_ he asked.

Naruto as taken aback but quickly regain control, "That's why I told you, I'm not losing my concentration! He shot back angrily. Naruto began molding chakra into his hand.

"**Rasenshuriken!!**" he shouted throwing the ball of chakra at the white intruder. As the flying attack was coming, the other Naruto didn't seem bothered by the fact that if he was hit he would die. He swung his left hand slicing the **Rasenshuriken **in half sending both halves crash and explode into the wall.

The blond began to sweat 'With just one hand…' he thought. The white Naruto smirked and leaped at the young shinobi clashing his blade against Naruto's. he brought his left hand back and molded chakra.

_**"****Rasenshuriken"**_ he said without emotion. The yokai's eyes widened as the sharp blade of chakra flew at him sending a white blast or light blinding everything from his sight.

**xXx**

On the outside, Naruto began thrashing more and more. The pillars and chains that bound him were starting to crack as they were quickly reaching their limit. Then suddenly, his left shoulder was sliced open letting out a shower of blood. Hinata's eyes were puffy from crying.

"Oh Kami-sama …" she wept "What's happening to him?"

Sakura was practically in tears as well "I wish I knew…" she whispered. The enter group felt both sick and guilty for what Naruto was going through. They wanted to help but they were glued to the spot, unable to move or even to speak.

'Naruto…' Sakura thought 'You better get through this alive, for Hinata's sake, you better'

**xXx**

Blood began to drip from the tip of the white Naruto's blade. On the other side of the cell, Naruto was standing breathing heavily with his shoulder and shirt badly mangled and soaked with blood.

The white blond grinned, _**"I told you before, you suck Naruto" **_he said. _**"Did you forget? I'm the one who have you the idea for Rasenshuriken and it was me who made sure that that the toad elders never found out about it"**_

Naruto scowled realizing that the white version of him was speaking the truth. _**"It just shows what a pathetic brat you are…Naruto"**_ he smiled mockingly. He leapt in front of Naruto and grabbed his nodachi. _**"Just give up. Some one like you…can't control me"**_ he finish crushing his blade. The white blond grabbed Naruto's head and flung him into the wall of the cell.

_**"As usual your brains are, not surprisingly absent"**_ he said as the walls began to crumble. _**"What the hell do you think your doing, spacing out even when you don't have a weapon?"**_

Naruto stood up on, his knee weak and shaking from exhaustion. _**"Naruto,"**_ began the white blond spinning his sword on the tips of his fingers _**"What's the difference between the 'King' and the 'Horse'?"**_

"Nani?"

The other Naruto grabbed his sword, _**"I'm not asking you some little kid's riddle, where the answer would be 'One's a human and the other is an animal' or 'One has two legs while the other has four'. Assuming two existences had the exact same form, ability and even power!"**_

Naruto's eyes widened "Is he…are you saying that…" he tried saying but the other Naruto cut him off.

_**"When one of the two becomes the 'King' and rules over the battle…while the other becomes the 'Horse' and amplifies the 'Kings' power!"**_ he shouted, his voice rising in volume with every word. _**"I'm asking you: what is the difference between the two?!"**_

Naruto's began to grow heavy from the blood lost making him too tried to respond. Either way, he didn't have an answer.

_**"There's only one answer"**_ said the white shinobi speaking in a normal tone but then he raised it again _**"INSTINCT!"**_ he screamed out.

He pointed his sword at Naruto and began finished of his little speech _**"What do two beings of the same power require to gain greater power…and what the person who will become king requires is…to simply seek battle, to seek power."**_ He began spinning his sword again smiling the same way he had been since the beginning of the battle. "_**To crush enemies without mercy and tear them into pieces! What's need is an absolute lust for battle! Hidden deep within the core of our bodies, that murderous intent is embedded into our very bones!"**_ he screamed.

_**"But you've got none of that! None of that raw instinct! You fight battles with logic, and try to defeat your enemies with reason even when it will never work. Who can you cut with your sword sheathed?"**_

These words dug deep into Naruto. Whoever this guy was, he was saying the truth. He did try to defeat his enemies with reason even if it was a waste of time, even when his opponent was only bent on killing him and others; he tried to end it peacefully. If he had fought harder and had the raw instinct to fight, then maybe his master and countless others that had died would still be alive.

The white Naruto stopped spinning his nodachi, _**"That's why you're weaker than me. Naruto!"**_ he cried throwing his sword at Naruto. A loud splat sound echoed through the cell of Naruto's mind. Naruto looked down to see the white Naruto's nodachi embedding in his gut passing through to his back.

_**"Naruto,"**_ said the white Naruto, _**"I am only a drop from the mighty river of power that is the Kyuubi. If you can't keep me under control…"**_ he said walking towards the blond.

_**"I won't take it, Naruto"**_ he said smugly. _**"I don't know about Kyuubi, but to have a king weaker than myself…to let him use my power to get killed along with him…I won't stand for it. If you're weaker than me, I'll simply crush you…"**_ he said gripping the hilt of his sword and slowly began to pull it out of Naruto's gut, _**"and then I'll become king"**_

Naruto's mind began racing, 'No' he thought 'I can't let him win. I-I need to protect everyone…' His body was becoming numb and his vision was becoming blurry. 'Why am I fighting so hard for? Why do I need power? Why?' he asked himself. Then, her face exploded into his mind, 'Hinata!' He grabbed the now blood soaked blade sending a flare of the Kyuubi's chakra around the sword with some sticking onto the white Naruto turning his hand and knuckle glove back to it's original color. In alarm the other Naruto jumped back to the other side of the cell and started at Naruto.

Naruto lifted his head, his eyes glowing red and his pupils slit. "Instinct…" he said ripping out the nodachi in a water fall of blood. Naruto stared at the white nin with a massive killing intent causing the white nin to sweat in fear and causing his eyes to widen further. Naruto spun the nodachi between his fingers and caught the hilt dropping down into a four legged pose launching himself at the other him.

"Die"

Then it was quiet. Nothing made a sound. Nothing moved. The white nin stared at Naruto with a confused look on his face. Then a large splash of blood poured out of him. Naruto had rammed his sword into the other Naruto gut ensuring his victory.

_**"Kuso"**_ said the White Nin _**"Looks like you still had some fight in you too. That instinct that seeks battle."**_ The other Naruto body began to catch fire and started burning into ash. _**"Guess it can't be helped since you did defeat me,"**_ He said smirking. _**"For the meantime, I'll acknowledge you as the king."**_

_**"Daga,"**_ he said smiling sickeningly _**"Don't forget that either of us can become the king or the horse. If you leave even the slightest opening, I'll get rid of you and crush you until there's nothing left!"**_

Naruto said nothing as he started at the vanishing form of his enemy.

_**"Oh and here's a warning,"**_ he said "_**If you really want to control my power, do your best not to die until the next time ****I appear!"**_ The last of his word were slightly mangled due to his rapidly disintegrating body, but Naruto heard every word as if it was shouted directly into his ear. Then a white blast of light appeared blinding Naruto.

**xXx**

On the outside, blue and red bubbles began to rush out of Naruto's spun around in alarm.

"Mina!" she screamed, "Naruto is going to fire a huge charka blast! We need to get out of the way or we'll be destroyed"

The joint teams didn't know what this chakra blast was or how powerful it was but they nodded and began head back to the hole in the wall that the group had used to enter the cavern. Hinata stayed on her knees transfixed on Naruto.

"Oi Hinata! We need to get out of here!" shouted Kiba to his teammate. Hinata didn't answer.

"Hinata-sama!" shouted Neji running to her side, "Hinata-sama, we need to get out here! It's not safe!"

"No…" Hinata whispered.

"Hinata he'll be fine" said Sakura but Hinata knew she was lying.

"I won't leave him…"

"Hinata-sama!"

"I won't…" she shut her eyes.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!!!!!"

A large explosion came from where Naruto was. The group turned to see a giant crater where the pillars and Naruto were. The Kamiruza-han were hiding on the opposite wall were the joint teams were. There was a flash of crimson light and a large plume of smoke engulfed the floor of the cave. Everyone in the cave could slowly make out a figure holding a large object on his back, red glowing eyes and what looked like five waving tails.

"Five……tails…." Said Sakura is utter shock.

The figure spoke, "Sorry, it's not gonna happen"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Like i said, hope you don't find it too cheesy. Any ways heres the announsment; Chapter eight of Rescue Misson: Save Hinata will be the last chapter so that i can start 2 of my big projects. Don't think i'm being lazy because i had already planned this be only 8 chapters long when i started writing this story in November. At the end of chapter eight i will have 2 summarys of the storys i plan on writing plus which characetrs that will be involved along with a little character summary (not all the characters cuz that would spoil the surprise) Even if my element is fire, no flames plz

Coming soon...The epic conclusion of Rescue Misson: Save Hinata: The Fifth tail Stage!


	9. Chapter 9: The Fifth Tail Stage

**Author's Note:**

Mushi mushi!!! And here is it!!!! THE LAST CHAPTER OF RESCUE MISSION: SAVE HINATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Took me longer than i planned but it's done. I would like to take this moment to thank each and every one of my readers for both supporting my story and for simply reading it. However i would like to give a special thanks to a few readers that helped me through the months i spent working on this, **Rose Tiger **for the most support and help you've given me since this story began. You've given me the best advice and positive reviews a writer could ask for. For that I thank you and salute you. **Cold-Crescent-Moon **for the help and advice with writing my fanfic and of course to my good friend **Pirateking1 **for the enthusiasm toward this story and motivation. Again thank you to all my readers and to future readers of this and future storys. And now, on with the show!

Chapter 8: The Fifth Tail Stage

The cloud of smoke that surrounded Naruto slowly became to blow over slowly revealing the blonds' new form. A low but fierce growl emanated from the cloud making the Kamiruza clan fidget.

"Oh great what now?" asked Jiwachi. He tried pushing his glasses back up his nose but his hand were shaking to violently.

"That gaki just grew another tail," said Suzumebachi gritting her teeth "And he completely destroyed the elemental seal. We're not going to make it through this is we stay here much longer. Let's kill the Hyuuga girl and retreat"

"Sorry" said a voice from behind "Escape is futile"

The bee nins spun around in time to see a large incoming blade trying to butcher them in half, they kicked off the wall just in time as the sneak attack slammed into the wall sending a large deep cut in the cave wall going all the was down to the cavern floor. The been nin landed on the floor only having to leap back again to avoid another attack kicking up a cloud of dust and another deep cut in the ground. Everyone in the room was shocked by the sudden turn of events.

In the dust, a dark figure was made out. The figure was placing some thing large onto his back and began walking out of the cloud. Both the joint teams and the Kamiruza gasped. Naruto immerged with a complete transformation. He wore a white kosode, a black kimono and hakama with out sleeves, a white obi sash and straw sandals without the tabi. He had a large iron sword on his back seven and a half feet long and one foot wide, the tip of the blade was rounded to a wide half circle over passing the width of the blade and a few foot long chain at the butt of the sword (a/n: think of Siegfried's Requiem sword from Soul Calibur III). But what was the most noticeable were Naruto's five red fox tails and his pointy fox ears along with his hair longer making him look more like the Yondaime.

Everyone was speechless. Finally Hinata had the courage to speak. "I-Is that Naruto-kun?" she asked barely a whisper.

"I…don't really know" said Sakura. 'This is one of the transformations? It looks like something out of another anime' (a/n: *laughs nervously*)

"He's in control" said Sasuke, "He's in a weird hanyou stage that must be stable for now". The groups breathed a sigh of relief but were still shaken by Naruto's massive killing intent. All they could think of was "Thank god he's on our side"

Naruto looked left then looked right. He then grinned, "Looks like I made it".

The Kamiruza nins were pretty shaken up. Suzumebachi finally had the courage to talk. "Oi you!" she shouted at the hanyou, "Who the hell are you?"

Naruto tilted his head to the right and stared at the woman. "Me?" he said, "What a stupid question"

"Nani!?"

"We were fighting not too long ago, did you forget me already?" said the blond in a mocking tone.

"W-What are you talking about?! Where's the fox brat?" shouted Jiwachi

Naruto's grin vanished and tilted his head the other way to look at Jiwachi. "Are you blind baka, I AM the foxy brat" growled Naruto. "And for calling me that," he said drawing out his large sword slamming the tip into the ground "I'm going to kill you quickly and painfully"

"Isn't it 'slowly and painfully'?" asked Suzumebachi sweat dropping.

"True," said Naruto vanishing and reappearing behind the female bee nin, "But I meant that my attacks would come quickly". Naruto swung his massive sword into an up cut slashing Suzumebachi across the back in a shower of blood. The blond frowned at the fallen stone nin.

"We could keep this up all day" he said as Suzumebachi's body turning into a stone clone completely broken by Naruto's massive attack. The female bee ninja hid behind some boulders with her hand on her chest breathing heavily.

'Kuso…Kuso…" she cursed herself "He's so fast now, I couldn't keep up with his movements at all'. She was interrupted by the boulders behind her exploding revealing her position. She leapt back avoiding being hit by chunks of rock to sit Naruto walking at a casual pace towards her. She instinctively drew six kunais and hurled them at the blond. Naruto effortlessly deflected 5 of them with his bare hands but the last was attached with an exploding tag going off in his face. Suzumebachi smiled but was quickly stopped by a strong hand grabbing her face and lifting her off the ground clutching her face so tightly she thought it would be crushed.

"Give up," said Naruto "A petty human like you can't even scratch me"

Suddenly from behind him Jiwachi began forming seals. "**Ninpou: Kamikaze Suzumebachi ****Hougeki** **no Jutsu** (Ninja art: Kamikaze Wasp Bombardment)" he shouted. A large group of bees fly at Naruto blowing up in his face causing him to let go of the bee nin with a cloud of smoke engulfed half his body. Jiwachi grinned,

"You ok Suzumebachi?" he asked. Just as she was about to respond the grin on her teammate's face was replaced with a look of horror. She looked where the blond shinobi was looking and saw a stomach twisting sight. Naruto's neck and face was badly damaged. Enough of Naruto was blown away that his jaw bone and shoulder were now visible and his right eye was fused shut. Both Stone nins swallowed.

"You may be strong but no one is…" began Jiwachi but what he saw made him shit in his pants. Naruto's wounds began to smoke and burn and heal. Naruto cracked his neck and touched where his face had been damaged licking his lips and grinned sickeningly, starring at the scared bee nins.

"Looks like my healing abilities went up a notch" said the hanyou "Too bad for you"

Jiwachi and Suzumebachi were so terrified that they couldn't move but some how they gained the strength to dodge Naruto's attacks. Even though Naruto was using a sword taller than himself and weighing a few hundred pounds, he was able to swing his sword with ease. Naruto's sword swings left large slashes in the floor of the cave and his fist bashed through boulders as if it was nothing. Naruto's smile grew larger even minute that the fight continued.

"Come on! Show mw everything you got!!!!" he bellowed slashing faster and faster getting closer and closer to slicing his prey to ribbons. Jiwachi tried to hit Naruto with some more of his clan secret jutsus but the fox-eared nin's speed was increasing by the second and he was impossible to hit. The blond bug user began to weave the seals of his most powerful ninpou.

'It's all or nothing' he said spreading his arms out '**Ninpou:**…' he began but was cut off by Naruto's attack. When Jiwachi finished weaving his seals, Naruto appeared behind him and slashed at his open right arm severing it off. Jiwachi fell to the ground holding his bloody stump of an arm screaming bloody murder. Suzumebachi ran to her partner's side.

'It's over' she thought swallowing hard 'We're both going to die if we keep on fighting. We need to rebuild our clan and if we, the last survivors die, our dream will never come true'. She got up and spread her arms open in front of her fallen comrade blocking Naruto from finishing Jiwachi off.

"Stop we surrender!" she shouted dropping her weapons to the ground. The others back on the plateau breath a sigh off relief and smiled that the fight was over.

'Naruto-kun…' thought Hinata smiling proudly of her boyfriend's win 'You did it'

Then suddenly, Naruto slapped the bee kunoichi with the back off his left hand hard enough that she flew back crashing next to Jiwachi. Everyone in the cavern was shocked with what the blond did.

Naruto looked at the Stone nin's with a look of disgust "Don't give me that shit!" he growled "You think that after what you did I was gonna let you live? Keep dreaming!"

He kicked Suzumebachi in the stomach sending her flying 30 feet landing on her head knocking her out.

"Suzumebachi!" screamed the Bee nin turning his head to Naruto "Kisama..." he growled. Before he could insult the blond again, Naruto's nee connected with the other blonds' jaw breaking it and sending him back landing a few feet away from his teammate.

He coughed up blood holding his jaw in pain, "P-Please…" he wheezed "Stop…We s-surend-". He was cut off by Naruto's foot stepping on the Stone shinobi's arm stump causing him to scream out in agony. But the blond hanyou didn't stop there. He began to kick and beat the bee nin to a pulp. With every hit Naruto began to grow in excitement, hitting harder and harder.

The join teams on the plateau were growing terrified of they're friend's behavior. Hinata was taking it the worst. Right before her eyes the man she loved most was turning into something that he wasn't, something that she believed with all her heart that he wasn't; a monster.

Sasuke swallowed hard "He's losing control"

Then Hinata decided to do something. As if her body had a mind of its own, she got up from the cold floor and leapt towards her lover. Neji began to freak out.

"Hinata-sama! Get back here it's no safe!" he shouted but she didn't look back.

"Hinata-sama!!!" Hinata didn't slow down. She ran up to Naruto side and grabbed his arm

"Naruto-kun!! Stop this now!!" she screamed "You won it's over!"

Naruto didn't stop instead he began to laugh and hit Jiwachi harder. Hinata stepped in front of the blond fox and hugged him tightly squeezing her eyes tightly shut. "Stop it now Naruto-kun!!!" she screamed again.

Naruto still didn't stop. From behind Naruto, a sixth tail began to grow along with some strange white substance oozed out of his body. The blonds' eyes widened and his pupils shrank to a third of their original size and started to laugh and groan as the skin on his face slowly began to burn off.

From across the cave, "Hinata!" screamed Sakura "He's going to transform again! Come back before he kills you!"

'No' thought the bluish-black-haired girl 'This isn't Naruto-kun, he wouldn't do this' Hinata opened her eyes and stared at her lovers face. 'Naruto-kun….I know the real you is still there. Please….come back….I love you'

She closed her eyes and slowly moved closer to Naruto's face. Then, their lips touched, and Naruto froze. His eyes twitched and his body began to remember this new sensation. The sixth tail began to retract back into his body along with the red fox chakra. The white substance simply tried and fell off, crash on the cold rock floor shattering like ceramic. His eyes returned to a calmer red and then he shut them, gently wrapping his arms around Hinata.

"Hinata-chan…" whispered the blond into her ear, "I'm so sorry…"

Tear began to pour from Hinata's eyes. She dropped her head and pressed it into the hanyou's chest sobbing. Naruto's put his hand on her head and reassured her that it was over.

"It's ok Hina-hime, it's me, I'm back. It's over" he said soothingly resting his head on hers returning her hug.

Hinata continued to cry, "I was so scared that I would loose you…" she whimpered "I can't loose you…I love you Naruto-kun…"

Naruto smiled sadly "I know. That's why I was fighting so hard so that neither of us will loose each other" Naruto lifted his love's head by the chin and gazed into her eyes. "Don't cry" he said wiping her tears with his finger "I hate it when you cry"

They then slowly moved their head to each other; their lips meeting again. Hinata opened her mouth letting Naruto's strong tongue to penetrate her and tease her tongue. She sucked on his lips and swung her arms around his neck pulling herself up to deepen the kiss. The kiss continued to escalate to the point that their teeth were grinding against each other but they didn't care. The point was to get close, VERY close. Suddenly it hit Hinata that they were still in the cave even though it felt like heaven.

Back on the plateau, everyone besides those who already knew was…….surprised. Choji was surprised, Ino was a little surprised though she thought they made a cute couple and Shikamaru didn't care. Kiba took it bad, over the years he started developing feelings for the young Hyuuga but had always known that she had feeling for Naruto and Shino was surprised enough that his eyebrows raised up a good centimeter. Tenten was happy for them and Lee was crying "Tears of the Burning Passion of Youth". Neji on the other hand was furious. His hands hand balled into fists so tightly his knuckles were white and his body was trembling with the desire to kill.

Hinata broke away from Naruto's kiss, "N-Naruto-kun! Everyone's watching!"

Naruto grinned and wrapped his tails around his vixen "Let'em watch," he said slyly "If they don't like it, screw'em!"

Hinata blushed and giggled melting back into him. Naruto decided that it was time for some privacy and swung one of his tails Shunsining out of the cavern with Hinata in his arms in a ball of fire.

And that's when Neji snapped, "UZUMAKI NARUTO!!!!!!"

Ten years later

It has been ten years since that day, since then, many things have changed. On the Hokage Mountain, a new face has appeared to protect the Hidden village of Konoha. In front of the railing of the Hokage tower, a tall man with an orange jacket cloak with black flames at the base and the kanji of the "6th Hokage" on the back watches over the peaceful village. He has blue eyes as blue as the sky and long golden spiky hair. He is the Rokudaime Hokage and his name is…

"Namikaze-sama" a voice came from behind.

The blond turned to face the ANBU shinobi, "Yes?" he responded calmly.

"Your wife is her to see you"

He grinned "Good. Send her in please"

The ANBU agent bowed and shunsined out. Soon after, a woman with long indigo hair and pale eyes with a lavender kimono with a lotus flower design walked toward the Rokudaime. She smiled warmly at him.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" she said.

"Good morning to you Hinata-chan" said Naruto grinning. He walked over to his wife and wrapped on arm around her waist at one hand on the nape of her kissing her tenderly. Hinata blushed. Even after nearly ten years of marriage, Naruto could still make her blush as much as he had done the first time they met when they were children. Something had begun to cling to Hinata's thigh causing her to break the kiss. She smiled sweetly remembering who was with her.

"Mai, say hello to your father" said Hinata. From behind Hinata, a small head poked out. It was a little girl with short indigo hair and pale eyes like her mother with exception of a pair of small cute fox ears and a short red tail. Her cheeks slightly pink and she wore a small kimono matching her mothers.

"O- Ohayou gozaimasu, tou-chan (G-Good morning daddy)" she said cutely.

Naruto laughed heartily and picked up his her daughter, "Daddy's little girl is still as cute as ever" he said kissing the girls pink cheeks. "But, I think your even cuter when you laugh!" the blond began to tickle his daughter causing her to squirm and laugh in delight. Hinata began to laugh as well as she walked over to husband who was tossing their little girl into the air and catching her. She kissed him again.

Perhaps things need to be explained. After Hinata was rescued, their relationship was made public thanks to Neji who was then pummeled by both Hinata and Tenten. Hiashi then wanted to meet Naruto. Naruto had to prove himself worthy to court with Hinata but strangely it didn't take much to get Hiashi's approval.

A year later, Pein attacked Konoha again but this time was defeated by Naruto with his now mastered 8th tail stage transformation. Tsunade realized that it was time for her to step down and have Naruto take his rightful place as Hokage by telling him about his heritage. The hyperactive blond took it hard and didn't talk to anyone for a few days; not even Hinata could get him to say anything. After Naruto got out of his stupor, he realized his destiny was clear, that it was he who needed to bring the world peace and took his place and Hokage and learned everything about his father, Namikaze Minato former Yondaime and The Yellow Flash, and his mother Uzumaki Kushina, The Red Shadow.

However, Naruto knew that even with all the powerful jutsu he knew, it would not be enough to beat the real leader of Akatsuki, Uchiha Mandara. He discovered that his father had left a journal leaving how to summon the scroll that would give him complete control over the Kyuubi no Yoko that the white Naruto had mentioned. . By summoning a special toad scroll with the true power of the demon inside that his father had sealed before he died, Naruto unlocked his true powers making him a god. Actually, it made him more a demon lord than a god. When he achieved the 9th tail stage, he merged with the fox becoming the new Kyuubi and becoming full demon.

The fight between him and Mandara was epic but Naruto claimed victory and took him father's name as Namikaze to honor his father's sacrifice. Over the years, Naruto married Hinata and had a son. But what shocked them was that the baby had red fox demon ears and a tail. They grew afraid that their son would be hated even more than Naruto was. They had nothing to fear. After the village found out about how and why the fox attacked their village, they forgave him and build several shrines honoring him and _his _own sacrifice. Because of this, their son Namikaze Minato Haru and their daughter Namizake Mai would not have to hide their demon side while in the village.

Now back to the story. While Naruto and Hinata kissed, four small figures hid behind the wall.

"Eww their kissing again" one said

"Ya gross" agreed the others

"Why do they do that?" asked another "Don't they know that girls have couties?"

"Maybe their immune to it?"

"Ya maybe. Does your mom have a vaccine for it Deisuke?" asked one of the figures.

"Nope, I already checked" replied Deisuke.

Naruto sensed the hidden figures' presences' and turn to them. "Alright boys come on out" he said. They were reluctant but they slowly when out in the open. They were four boys about the same age of five. One had blond hair and blue eyes with the same demon features as Mai. The boy on his left named Deisuke had raven colored hair and a shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. The boy next to him had long black hair tied in a ponytail with a bored look on his face and the kanji for "Lazy Sand Cat" on the back and front of his shirt. The boy to Naruto's right had long black hair with pale eyes.

"Well hello boys" said Naruto cheerfully.

"Hello Hokage-sama" said Deisuke and the boy with the ponytail in unison,

"Hi dad" said Haru.

"Ohayou gozaimasu otooji (Good morning uncle)" said the pale eyed boy.

"Are you boys going to the festival this evening?" asked Naruto.

The blond boy folded his arms behind his head "You know I'M going dad! I've been waiting forever for this festival!" he said with a smile.

Deisuke grinned and folded his arms across his chest "Same here. I heard there's going to be a fight completion"

Naruto smiled and turned to the bored boy "What about you Bushoumono?" (lazybones)

The boy frowned at the Hokage's nickname but let it go sighing and looked at the sky "It's troublesome but ya I'm going" he said "Heard there'll be a firework show so that will be fun to watch"

Naruto laughed. "And what about you Mejiro?" the blond asked to the pale-eyed boy. Mejiro smiled and nodded. Naruto returned the smile and looked at his watch.

"It's getting late" he said "The festival is going to start in a few hours. You boys should get home to your parents so you can get ready for tonight"

All the boys minus Haru nodded and bowed before leaving. "Wanna race?" asked Deisuke.

"Yup. You won't win this time" said Mejiro cracking his knuckles "What about you Bushoumono?"

The boy frowned again "My name is Noraneko, and say it with respect" he said "But…Ok" he said quickly and bolted away.

"WE DIDN'T SAY 'GO' YET!!!!!!" the other two shouted in unison.

Hinata giggled at the boy's antics "I think we should get ready too" she said kissing her husband on the cheek and picked up her daughter.

As they walked away, Haru stayed behind and looked up at his father, "Ne Tou-san, can I ask you something?"

Naruto looked at his son, puzzled with the emotion in his voice "Sure son, what is it?"

The boy walked next to his father and grabbed the railing bars staring out over the village. Naruto looked his son wondering what could be bothering him. Haru's face showed the same feeling that Naruto felt when he was younger. Not jumping to conclusions, Naruto placed a hand on his son's shoulder and asked his son again.

"What's wrong kid?"

Haru sighed, "Tou-san, are you proud of me?"

"W-What?" said Naruto, this had taken him completely off guard "Of course I am, how could I not be?"

Haru took a deep breath, "I'm the Rokudaime Hokage's son, the grandson of the Yondaime Hokage and the heir of Konoha's most powerful clan the Hyuuga." Naruto was surprised but said nothing waiting for his son to finish "But…" he continued "I'm a weakling"

Now Naruto really was taken of guard "You're not weak Haru" he said patting his son on the back.

"Ya I am!" shouted back the blond. "I have bad grades, I suck at the Byakugan and Jyuuken, and my Yokai jutsu is barely D-class! Sure I've mastered all genin level jutsu and a few chunin level ones but so have Deisuke and Mejiro. I'm…a failure…" Tears began to roll down Haru cheeks as he cried and rubbing his eyes. Naruto felt as if he was going to cry too. He knelt down and placed both his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Haru…" he said softly "Don't ever think that. You're not a failure, you're only 5 years old, and no one expects you to be a super strong ninja. You're not even an official ninja yet so calm down and relax"

"But if I don't start training now, how will I be strong enough to be Hokage?"

"I said relax, and don't worry, you have your whole life to train to be Hokage. And besides," said Naruto reassuringly "You're doing better that I did"

"Haru looked up at his father with a look on his face as if Naruto had suggested they stop breathing for a few hours. "What do you mean tou-san? You're the Hokage!"

Naruto chuckled "Ya but I wasn't the powerful ninja I am now. When I was a kid, I failed the genin exam three times" Haru's eyes widened at what his father was telling him. "I only passed because I retrieved the Forbidden Scroll, and since then it's been a major up hill struggle" He paused for a moment before continuing. "Plus your mother wasn't good at the Hyuuga ninpou"

Haru scoffed "Ok now I know you're making this up dad"

"Hahahahahaha!" laughed Naruto heartily. "I swear it's the truth! When your mother was younger she had little confidence in herself and was very shy. And she was very weak at Jyuuken, even her sister was stronger than her"

Haru wasn't buying it "Oh common! That's the exact opposite of mom! And she's not weaker than Aunt Hanabi, I've seen her spar vs her AND Uncle Neji at the same time kicking both their butts"

Naruto chuckled again as he got up and look at his son "Which brings us my point that people can change. You're uncle used to believe that if you're born a failure, you're always a failure"

"That's dumb" said Haru frowning "If you're weak you can just get stronger"

"That's what I said, and then I kicked his butt to prove my point"

The boy grinned "Nice one dad"

"Thank you kindly" said Naruto grinning back "But I think you should follow your own advice. Remember, true strength isn't never falling, it's about rising every time you fall"

Haru wipe the rest of his tears off his face and smiled brightly at his father, "Hai"

"That's my boy" said Naruto grabbing his son by the hips and placing him on his shoulders as they walked to stairs to go home. They were both quiet for a few moments until Haru spoke up.

"Dad"

"Yes son?"

Haru took a deep breath, "I'm gonna be the best Hokage ever!" he shouted punching the air with his fists in enthusiasm. Naruto laughed and then smiled softly,

"I know you will"

* * *

AND ITS DONE! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! *runs back and forth screaming and shouting and tripping and falling on my face. my cats sweatdrop* Anyway, now that my first stroy is over, i'm gonna show you a preview of my two major projects that will be up in a few weeks, check it out!

**The Soul of the Fox and the Eagle**

**Summary:** One night, Hyuuga Hinata is walking through a park in the peaceful village of Konoha dreaming about a certain blond haired ninja. Then her dream becomes a nightmare when she's attacked by strange beasts with white masks and finds her crush bleeding from massive wounds while trying to protect her. Naruto raises his sword and points in at the young girl "Do you trust me?" he asks. "W-What?" she replies. "Do you trust me?" he repeats as the beasts draw closer. "O-Of course I do". "Then plunge this sword in you're heart and take my power to save us and the village. Hinata swallows but grasps the blade and pulled it into her chest, thus begins her journey of a life time as she takes the job as a "Shinigami". Naruto/Bleach crossover.

**Characters:**

**Hinata: **A shinobi and a newly made shinigami. She has a lot to learn about her new powers and it's up to Naruto to teach her the ropes.

**Naruto: **A shinigami and a shinobi of the Leaf. How and why he became a shinigami is unknown.

**Gaara: **The Kazekage of the Sand and the jinchuriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku. How and why he became a shinigami is unknown.

**Yugito: **A shinobi of the Cloud and the jinchuriki of the Nibi no Nekomata. How and why she became a shinigami is unknown. She is also dating Gaara.

**A Princess Amongst Thieves**

**Summary:** Hinata, a lost princess from the southern kingdom wonders lost in the far northern mountains. She is then saved by Naruto, the leader of a gang of thieves. When he and his gang discover who she is, they argue over what they should do with her. Naruto surprises them all with his decision of escorting her back to the south. Inspired by the amazing "Bone" saga written and illustrated by Jeff Smith. Naruto/Bone crossover. Well...sorta...

**Characters:**

**Naruto: **A leader of a gang of thieves.

**Hinata: **A lost princess from the southern kingdom.

**Sasuke: **Second in command. Quiet and usually found meditating.

**Shikamaru: **The gang's lazy genius. He plans and plots course for the team.

**Kiba: **A pro tracker and hunter but a poor womanizer. He and his dog Akamaru hunt food for the team and watching out for traps and bounty hunters.

**Choji: **The gang's cook and strongman.

i hope both these storys will grab your instrests. Untill then, Ja Ne!!!


	10. Author's Corner

**Author's Corner**

I though since many a great writer has written an author's corner so i decided to do the same. Wither or not people will even read this is another thing but whatever. Anyways, I would like to talk bout how i felt about this story. At the beginning my writing style and form sucking horribly but it did improve. I noticed that i made many grammatical errors (because i get lazy and i have too much faith in spell check). Even with all these problems I will not rewrite either the story or the chapters. I have more work to do.

Anyway, I was thinking about a Q & A corner. Even though I'm not a major author and and my fanfics aren't that popular on , i would still like to have one. Here are a few questions that have already been asked:

**Q: ****Why is the last quote on chapter 4 "...the Kamiruza-han!"?**

**A: Ya about that. I was planning to to end it with Naruto saying that. Naruto was about to say who was responsible and then i cut to Hinata's scene and then she was about to say it and i cut to Naruto's scene with him saying it....but I forgot to write "said Naruto" at the end **

**Q: You're a genius Dragon-sama, how do you get your ideas?**

**A: How I get my ideas? From my dreams i guess. And from the fact I do nothing but think about anime and manga**

**Q:Your story is epic! Will you be writing a sequel?**

**A: A sequel? Naw, but I might write a sort of prequel of RMSH. It won't fit perfectly with RMSH but it has the same idea. However don't expect me to be writing it anytime soon**

**Q: Who's kids are they?**

**A: They were pretty obvious but i guess not all can see what i see. Haru and Mai's Parents are Naruto and Hinata, Deisuke's parents are Sasuke and Sakura, Mejiro's parents are Neji and Tenten and Noraneko's parents are Shikamaru and Temari (i put a clue about that didn't i? lazy sand cat)  
**

**Q: DragonoftheEastblue, how did you come up with the names for the kids? and do they have a special meaning?**

**A: As a matter of fact they do. Haru's name means "born in the spring". His full name is Namikaze Minato Haru if you're wondering (yes i named him after his grandfather). **

**Namikaze Mai's name means "brightness", since Hinata's last and first name mean "sunny place" i decided that her daughter would have a similar name.**

**Deisuke's name....don't remember.**

**Hyuuga Mejiro's name has two meanings, "mejiro" means "silver-eyed" but "jiro" means "second male". I didn't want Neji's son to be obviously named after Neji's late father, so I gave the kid a name that has something tying to his grandfather without giving it away.**

**Nara Noraneko's name has a few meanings. "Noraneko" means "alley cat" but sometimes his friends and family call him "****suteneko" which means "stray cat". And if anyone's forgotten, Noraneko's most popular nickname is "****bushoumono" which means "lazybones"**

**Q: Are those 2 stories that you gave previews for in chapter 8 naruhina?**

**A: What else would they be?**

Well thats all the questions i got for now but i would like to hear wat u guys have to say. So leave a review with ur question(s) about me, RMSH or and of my fanfics.

Ja ne!


End file.
